How to Smile
by King Keith
Summary: In the time that humanity has burned, many heroic spirts gather under two of the most unlikely Masters...Two young girls. One heroic spirt learns more then she ever thought from them. A Fate Grand Order Fic
1. Prologue

**I do not own Fate Grand Order or Type Moon wish I did though….**

 _ **How to smile**_

 _ **Prologue**_

In a world that has been completely reduced to ash, nothing remained as it once was. It is unknown what caused it, but it resulted in the almost complete annihilation of mankind as we know it. Only one lone place stands, unaffected by the inferno that continues to blaze on. This place, became a sanction for humanity…

Chaldea, a UN sanctioned building made to protect human order. Though, there would be many Masters who would stand against the threat created from the manipulation of a lone man, the Masters, who summoned and controlled legendary heroes from humanities past, present, and future, were reduced to a measly two. These two are quite the unexpecting pair of Masters as well. But they are the only ones no matter their burdens and curses to save mankind as we know alongside the many heroic sprits that gather at their side.

* * *

"Is she here? Is she?!" A redheaded girl who could be no older than six yelled at a man while excitedly jumping and down. Her black haired companion stood calmly, but at the same time excited. The two girls were close in age, both wearing the same outfits worn by Chaldean Masters. Currently, these girls, both sisters, were looking for the servant they summoned several days following the incident in 2004 that resulted in the complete obliteration of a fairly large Japanese city known as Fuyuki . The incident, cemented the two girls as Masters of Chaldea. Many had showed reluctance in allowing children do such things. Unfortunately, they were the only ones left that had the capability of becoming Masters.

"Now, now girls you know you shouldn't barge in here." The man who wore the Chaldean health uniform, was now the head of Chaldea, Romani Archaman. Many questioned this somewhat aloof man's ability to lead, but his actions helped revive a good amount of the Chaldea's functions and saved many of the heavily injured Masters during the Fuyuki incident. These Masters were now on ice until they could be properly treated for their injuries.

"But, we're playing hide and seek," the redheaded girl spoke back. "Isn't that right Ren?"

The black haired girl called Ren silently nodded her head. "We're playing hide and seek with Arturia."

The Doctor's eyes rose slightly at the mentioning of that servant. Arturia or rather King Arthur, had been the servant summoned just a few days ago in an effort to bolster the girls' fighting force. The servant had been very formal at the start, and had yet to take part in any other events, except simulated battles and the multiple times she came to Romani for counseling on certain subjects. The thought of King Arthur playing hide and seek with children was…amusing to say the least. Romani chuckled in amusement as a purple haired girl wearing Chaldea assistant uniform with a red tie, but covered it with an unzipped white hoodie stood in confusion of the children's words. The girl was the first servant the children formed a contract with. She was a Demi-Servant of the Shielder class known as Mashu. Currently, the poor Demi-Servant was trying to keep up with her Masters' youthful energy, as they ran though the halls, avoiding employees and servants alike. She did so to ensure her Masters did not get into anything dangerous. With a thankful smile at the doctor as he was besieged by small girls, Mashu greeted Romani, "G-good afternoon doctor."

"Mashu, I see you are keeping a good eye on your Masters." Romani responded, as he moved his leg in order to prevent the redheaded girl named Shiri from getting into his office. The girls were not allowed in the office without somebody else supervising them, due to the equipment being sensitive and some medicine that could easily be mistaken as candy to children their age if Romani did not keep a constant eye on them.

"I would like to believe they are leading me doctor." Mashu joked. Mashu had never interacted with people close her age, but she quickly adapted to being the girls Senpai when needed.

"Mashu is helping us Mr. Ro!" Ren spoke out the nickname for Romani. The reason for the shorter name was simply because the sisters said, "it sounds like an old man name".

"She is?" Romani said in mockery, but the girls failed to notice. "Well, Mashu should know that no playing is allowed in my office." The girls looked at Mashu who shrugged before looking at the doctor once more.

"Yeah, but we know that Arturia is in there." The energetic Shiri hopped up and down once more while her sister Ren nodded even more fiercely.

"Really, I didn't see anyone in my office when I last checked and you know servants are not allowed to be in spirit form unless needed." The Doctor smiles remembering the few scares some of employees had when Servants would appear out of nowhere while noticing Mashu's giggling at the small pouts that started to form on her small masters. "You two just wanted to have one of my suckers, didn't you?"

Immediately, the two girls went on the defensive confirming Romani's suspicions. While the girls might think they are sneaky at times, their honesty is their greatest weakness as well as their strength. As if remembering to do something, Romani turned to Mashu giving her a blank stare. Mashu only responded with a nod before taking her masters by a hand.

"Since Romani is not giving out candy why don't we go back to hide and seek, Masters? I'm sure we haven't checked da Vinci's workshop yet."

"Okay!" The girls cheered, as they were led along. Behind them, Romani released a sigh that even he was unaware he was holding. Going back inside the office, Romani stared at his current client as she started at him with questioning green eyes. Indeed, he had lied to the girls that Arturia was not inside his office. It was not his proudest moment, but since the Servant said, she didn't wish to see her Masters at this time. Though…..

This Arturia was different compared to the one encountered in Fuyuki, besides the skin color and eyes. This Arturia was….older, unlike when she was once summoned as a proud servant of the Saber class in Fuyuki, she was now summoned in the form of a Lancer. Though, they shared similar natures, Lancer was far more approachable than her Saber counterpart.

"Are my Masters gone?" Asked Lancer as she watched Romani sit down in the chair across from her.

"Yes, but you know Mashu can only lie for you for so long, right?"

"As soon as they learn that I am not interested in being anything, other than a servant to them, it should be." Lancer spoke neutrally as she stared down at her hands that were covered in metal armor. She never removed her armor opting out of the spare modern clothes that now had no owners to wear them unlike the other servants. She would rather be prepared than caught off guard.

"Arturia…you do know that those girls look up to you, right?" Romani repeated for the umpteenth time. Both Ren and Shiri grew up reading the various tales of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, Being able to meet their hero was a dream come true. The one they encountered in Fuyuki was considered to be a fake by the girls. Unfortunately, Arturia would rather be seen as a tool than a friend or a hero for that matter. But why does she come here for counseling?

"…I know that but," The Lancer sighed tiredly. "Those tales only paint the good that we did. They do not write about the things we did in order to achieve our goal. The destruction, and the lives we destroyed, are all missing from those children's books. Ren and Shiri only have heard of the good things so, they know nothing of what was left out…and that worries me."

"I see…so, you're afraid of ruining their image of you?" Romani was surprised at what Arturia revealed. So, she stays away in order to not ruin the children's image of her? It was surprising at what she is revealing since they only talked about formal things such as Chaldea's defensive abilities or battle tactics that she could deploy by herself. She was a being that took a comfort in formalities is what Romani learned when he talked with her.

"No, it does not matter to me personally what they think of me." The King of Knights denies glaring with emotionless eyes directed towards Romani. "It would affect their moral and possibly cost us victory in the end. The salvation of humanity is the highest priority, is it not?"

"That is true but-" Roman started, but was instantly cut off by Arturia standing up, her armor clinking with her movements.

"I will be leaving Doctor, my mana level is depleting to unsatisfactory levels." Arturia quickly left Romani's office leaving Romani to sigh. This would happen each time Romani managed to find a small hole in her armor and get a glimpse of what she thought about personally. But it served to show that the King of Knights did worry about her Masters, but was afraid to show it. That must be why she comes to Romani…to vent. With Arturia gone, though, the thoughts were just what Romani decided them to be, as he too prepared exit the office to attend to Chaldea needs. Before heading out, Roman dug into his coat to pull out a bottle of medicine and quickly swallowing it. With everything happening with the Grand Order, Romani has hardly had time to rest or eat, forcing him to his limits. But he couldn't…his morals would not allow him to do so; he would do everything and anything to make sure those young girls missions as easy as possible.

Arturia walked though the hallways heading toward her personal room. Before she could however something caught her. It was her young masters chasing around the creature called Fou while Mashu and the woman known as da Vinci watched in amusement, much to the creature's displeasure. Shiri eventually caught Fou. Arturia watched as her sister tried to pet Fou, only for the fuzzball to get free and run down the hall in the opposite direction of her current position.

Why did she get summoned by these two who admired her so? They were better off without her, a failure of a king and a human being, she was nothing like the one read about in their storybooks, but why did it bother her so?

Not wanting for anyone to see her watching her Masters, the King of Knight traveled back to her room, the sound of her metal armor being the only sound made from her as she traveled back to her room.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

I would like to thank _**SaberAoi**_ for the editing this short little chapter for me. He is quite the author to so please check out his stories! Thanks Kid!

I will be writing in various other servants as well but Lancer and the girl's relationship is going to be the main focus. Anyways I never thought I would write something like this but the inspiration for this came from the most unlikely of places which is refected in this story. I was also inspired to write this after reading _**GhostXavier's Fragments of Chaldea**_ and the lack of Grand Order fics on this site. More chapters for this story will be coming after I am done writing the next chapter of The Defiant Ones!

Please review as well, I enjoy hearing people's thoughts on my writing so don't hold back!


	2. An Ordinary Day

_I do not own Fate/Grand Order, Type-Moon has that honor._

How to Smile

Chapter 1

This is…. She could no longer stand it. Arturia Pendragon decided. Sitting on her bed in her bland room that only consisted of a desk, a white nightstand, and the bed she sat on. Standing up, the King started to pace back-and-forth her room, trying hard not to notice the banging of two sets of small hands at her door.

"Arturia, let's go play!" an energetic voice rang out from the other side.

"Ms. Arturia are you okay?" another voice called out both belonging to her young Masters. How did they find out which room she was in? She had Roman and Mashu both swear not to tell her young Masters where her room is and it was unlikely they told considering both of their natures. It had to be someone else, or did the children honestly knock on every door in Chaldea? She shook her head, moving on to her present problem. Should she answer the door? Knowing the fact her Masters have been knocking for the past five minutes it is unlikely for either of them to disappear anytime soon. Arturia opens the door, mentally prepared for the onslaught of children. Those children run in quickly causing the Lancer Servant to almost stumble.

"This is your room?" Ren speaks as she observed the area slowly. It was a bit different compared to their room. This room just felt empty. They began to consider if they should get some toys and stuff then decorate Arturia's room later? Would Arturia like that?

Shiri grabs Arturia's arm almost immediately and tried to pull the said Servant out of her room. One good point of being a servant is being stronger than any human being.

"Masters, is something wrong?" Arturia said, deciding to go with the formal route once more. She hoped that perhaps her young Masters would leave her alone if she acts as a Servant should.

"No there is nothing wrong silly we just thought you were lonely." Shiri said energetically with a smile, as she pulls on her Servant's arm. Ren following her sister's example by wordlessly grabbing the same arm and pulling as well. Arturia releases a sigh, perhaps it would best to break the bubble on what a Servant really is… But for some reason, when she tried to use her voice the words she tried to use disappeared before they even had a chance to be formed. She honestly does not have the heart to be…rough on the children, but now there is no choice; the next singularity had been located and in several days, Roman and the rest should be able to establish a link, but if the children are not aware of a Servant's true nature… It might be disastrous…

Lancer having prepared herself, chooses her next words.

"Masters, what exactly do you think we Servants are?"

Both children looked confused at their Servant's sudden question. Ren moves her head at a slight angle with a finger on her lip causing her pigtails bounce around slightly. Shiri just stares, hoping Arturia would give them the answer.

"Friends?" Shiri answers. Arturia only shakes her head in denial, causing Shiri to become confused.

"F-Familiars?" Ren answered with some hesitation.

"You are correct Ren. Servants are familiars." Arturia nods with the children still attached to her arm. "We Servants are tools for our Masers to use, a weapon in that sense. Do you understand?"

The children stare at the King with confusion in their eyes, both trying to understand what Arturia was talking about. Perhaps she should dumb it do-

"I don't really understand but," Shiri said, slightly uncertain of what their Servant's words meant. "But if you are a familiar-"

"Then you are our friend!" Ren shouts finishing her sister's sentence before putting her hands over her mouth realizing that she was speaking loudly.

…Perhaps this is what Morgan had to deal with while raising Mordred? The King rubs her forehead with her free hand, feeling slightly annoyed at how her words were not reaching them. Friends? She never had any friends…only loyal subjects. Her marriage was a sham and her knights fought under false pretenses. Yes, when Arturia Pendragon became a King, friends were last thing on her mind. If only these children truly knew of the weight, they are forced to carry and the loneliness that followed that weight. Arturia wasn't sure if it was their childhood innocence or just complete ignorance of their situation that allowed them to be oblivious to the true nature of their mission.

The King of Knights, having nothing to argue about allowed the children to pull her out of the room.

* * *

Inside Chaldea's cafeteria there was a small booth designed to serve the employees both quickly and efficiently. But due to the recent incident that reduced the employee numbers to a less than a third the booth features went unused and it was turned into a mundane table moved next a stove and a small sink nearby. This table is currently occupied by a man with red hair as he worked to cook a meal using the undamaged utensils he could find. Food that could last the employees at their full numbers had been damaged causing the employees to ration the food for a time till they could figure a way to produce food themselves. This man though was cooking for the youngest employees of Chaldea. He wore no Chaldea uniform but instead wore a green shirt and loose blue jeans while wearing an apron over said clothes. On his face, was a pair of glasses that he was forced to wear after his sight started to decay and without them, he could only see a few feet in front of himself.

The man sighs, worried about where the young children ran off to during the morning hours. Hopefully, the children listened when he told them not to go past the taped off sections that were being repaired slowly, especially Shiri. That child was filled with unbound childhood curiosity. Ren, he knew would listen. Now were wa-

"Oi bartender, could you pour me another?" Sitting on the other side of the booth was a man with short blue hair and red eyes. This man was wearing a Hawaiian shirt with black leather pants. It was the Servant that assisted them in Fuyuki, taking down the corrupted Archer while the children took down the corrupted Saber. Cu Chulainn, a famous Heroic Spirit from Ireland's Ulster cycle. The Hound of Ireland was summoned a day after the singularity had been fixed. Perhaps he wanted in on the action, but nevertheless he was welcomed as an ally.

"Caster, just take the bottle and pour it yourself. I'm busy here." The redhead speaks as he sets out a bottle of wine out for the servant to reach. The servant Caster smirks as he reached out and poured a glass.

"Seriously, this is all you got?" Caster snorted in distaste. "I need something more with a kick here."

"If you don't like it, use your rune magic to make yourself a brewery. Hopefully you'll be able to make something good. Chaldea doesn't have anything that suits our tastes. If you manage to make something like that, would you be so kind as if to share it? I would kill for a good drink." The man spoke back. He himself welcomed Cu so he had someone to mess with and take his comments. Roman was too easy to turn into a puddle. Cu chuckles at the redhead's comment before pouring another glass.

Both focus on their tasks for a time before another man arrives into the cafeteria. This man also has red hair, but much darker. He wears a green muscle shirt that show off his well-muscled body and camo jeans making him look like a modern-day soldier or just someone who likes to dress like one at least.

"Leonidas," The busy redhead waves at the man. "How are you enjoying the second day at Chaldea?"

King Leonidas. The King of the Spartans that once lead three hundred warriors in a defensive battle against the Persians army centuries ago had been summoned as a Lancer Servant. This king is a hot blooded intellectual and the best to go to when one needed a tactic on the fly and as Mashu had learned an excellent shield bearer.

"Hm, while the organization has been damaged, you have slowly rebuilt it. I would recommend on finding a good way to produce food. Hungry soldiers will be useless in times of battle." The king of the Spartans said with a heavy voice. "It is not a bad place and once you have fully repaired everything, this will be an ideal fortress for humanity."

"Yeah, hopefully da Vinci has worked out the kinks in that greenhouse of hers'. At least, we can work with the vegetables if we use the seeds we managed to find with some of remaining food stock well… only if she gets it working." The man said as turns his attention away from the cooking meal.

Before the conversation about supplies could be extended…

"Uncle!" running in through the halls even though she was told not too was Shiri. As fast as her short little legs could take her, coming to a sudden halt, she clings onto the redhead's leg. Next was Ren who looks at Leonidas, who gives a small smile causing the girl to hide behind the Servant whose hand the pigtail girl was holding just a moment ago, Ren feared Leonidas due to his hot-blooded tendencies, and the fact that he is the one that taught the young Masters mathematics on their off days. Ren dislikes math with a passion.

"Ah, the King of Knights finally graces us with her presence!" Cu said, noticing Arturia who for her part gives an emotionless glace at the Servant.

"Hound of Ulster, I see you are attacking the alcohol instead of your enemies. No wonder why your spells fail to hit." Arturia said before nodding to the other king in the room, who likewise return the gesture.

"And I see your tongue is still as sharp as your lance." Cu jokes. Still as pleasant as always, the servant noticed.

"You should really stop being mean Cu," Ren said with authority which only made her seem cuter to the adults in the room. "You're just being mean to Arturia because you like her right? That's what Uncle said. When a boy is being mean to a girl that means they like them?"

Cu raises his hands in mock surrender, "Caught me red-handed," Cu joked, playing along with Ren's childish thoughts. The children's uncle only laughed in amusement.

"Now you two, have you been listening to Mashu?" Their uncle asked.

"Yes!"

"Is that so? Then why have you wondered off when Mashu told you to stay still?" Their uncle sneers as the children start to panic. A small punishment should be good enough. Time out perhaps?

"I will have apologize for that," Arturia speaks without wasting a moment before coughing and moving on. "I escorted the girls on a patrol around the premises sir...?"

It was then the girl's uncle realized he never introduced himself to Arturia. Most of the time it was just a simple reply which was ignored, as the Lancer went back to her room after training sessions or meetings. Well since she's being sociable, he might as well take advantage of the situation and introduce himself. Also, he doesn't have to hear the girls crying about being in the corner. A win-win situation he that was impossible to argue with.

"I am Noah MacAteer," Noah introduce himself as he turned off the stove. Food supplies could be better, but growing kids need to eat. "I'm an Ex-Master candidate. So, for now, I just help out where I can."

"An Ex-Candidate? How so?" The question posed by the blue Lancer was more than simple curiosity. There was something else mixed in it, a hint of anger barely noticeable, surprising even herself. A king should never be angry, yet alone a Servant, but that is what she felt. Thankfully, Noah fails to notice as he observes the girls for a moment, trying to think of a way to avoid answering the King of Knights.

"It's a bit of a-" Noah is cut off by a loud rumbling sound. The sound was not from the earth beneath them, nor was the sound from a motor. It was organic, and it was coming for the children, both looking very embarrassed. Cu and Leonidas looked, amused at the sight of the children holding their stomachs as if to silence the noise. With a chuckle Noah continues, being slightly thankful for the interruption. He has grown tired of explaining things plus he does not want the children to have any knowledge of his problem. Perhaps Roman would explain to Arturia later in one their sessions if he was lucky, "Thankfully, dinner's done or else the poor children will starve."

Seeing that her question would have to wait; Arturia watches as Ren slowly leaves her position near her leg to join her older sister. Hesitantly, the pig-tailed girl looks at the Spartan King as she passed by only offering a slight wave before joining Noah at one of the tables closer to the ground compared to stools at where Cu was currently seated. Once there Noah set a tray covered with a red cloth and dramatically reveals the meal he was tasked with making.

"OOOH," Shiri shrilled loudly causing Arturia's ears to scream in pain. She fails to notice that all the adult occupants had their ears covered beforehand. The only ones who had not covered their ears are the people related to her. "Mac and cheese!"

On the trays contained both the girl's favorite dish mac and cheese with various vegetables mixed along with it. Shiri attacked her food without thinking of table manners while Ren eats at a slower, but polite pace. Noah watched fondly wondering if he should scold Shiri for not remembering her manners, but thought better of it. These girls have been working hard, harder than children of their age should work. Studying tactics, getting general knowledge of history, bonding with people, all of them were rough. Shiri took it all in stride and seemed to enjoy it. Ren…. Ren was the one Noah worried the most about especially bonding with people. Bonds were important to a Master and a Servant and so far among the four servants only three servants she really talked to were Mashu, Cu, and Arturia. Which was not bad considering her…issue.

It was best to let these children enjoy themselves. Especially if the next singularity is a hellish nightmare like Fuyuki was. It was a good thing he was there if not, who knows how these children would have reacted? That Marie was horrible with children and just preferred to give them the cold hard truth like a proper magus. Mashu at the time did not know how to cheer them up. So, it fell to him to keep them together, and even now he still regrets how he cannot summon a servant and be a Master, to be the one in their situation. If it was several years ago, when his health was better, but if caring for these children makes them stronger and hardier he will not argue nor will he complain. For Noah MacAteer was Ren and Shiri's uncle, their protector.

Suddenly, Noah felt someone's eyes on him, burning into his head with a heated gaze. Knowing who it was, he turned and faced it head on. King Leonidas was glaring at him, it was glare meant for a mortal enemy in their final moments. But Noah took in stride as he has faced more terrifying people then even Leonidas. He also knew why the red headed man in camo-pants was angry at him.

Noah did not put meat in the children's dish as he promised.

 _ **Days till the next singularity: 3**_

 _A/N: Well I wanted to get this out sooner but school started up, Fate/ Extella came out, among other things. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, no matter how short it seems. I would like to thank both GhostXavier and Sliverbug28 for their suggestions and advice given via PM asboth of them has helped out in making the plot even better._

 _Reviews: (GhostXavier and Sliverbug28 have been answered via PM)_

 _Toaneo07 Ver.2.0: I thank you for the compliment, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story._

 _AngelicTrinity: They are the child versions yes but anymore then that I will kindly have to refuse to tell as I don't think you want me to spoil the story now do you? Servants come in various personalities so there will be some that are more than willing to hurt children to achieve their goals unfortunately weather or not they regret it is another case._


	3. External Influences

How To Smile

Chapter 2

 **2 Hours ago**

 _The summoning room was an interesting place as the technology in place, was highly advance. Along with the magic infused as part of the summoning ritual, it was a place to summon Servants. Masters, if they so wished, could also use a catalyst to increase the chances to get a specific Servant. In this case, Ren and Shiri wished to try something… different to the recommended method._

 _Slowly and with great caution Ren, with eyes with somewhat grey circles around them, Puts the catalyst, a green wrapped package onto the podium. As the child moved back, Shiri jumped, excited to try using this object._

 _"Okay," Roman starts, staring incredulously at Ren's actions. "Is everybody but me at least a tiny bit worried?"_

 _"Worried about what? It's just the girls having some fun experimenting in science." Noah shrugs nonchalantly. Next to him stood Mashu ,who was prepared in her battle gear, but curious about the results._

 _"Is it so wrong doctor?" Mashu spoke her opinion. "They look so happy, it would be wrong to interrupt them."_

 _"Of course, you two would say that!" Roman turns to Da Vinci for a voice of reason, but immediately stops. The insane inventor was probably the one who talked Shiri and Ren into it. Judging by the twinkling of the Caster's excited eyes it most likely was true._

 _"Eh, just let the ladies do what they want. Anything bad happens; we have three Servants here, right?" Cu Chulainn tries to calm the doctor. The Caster was here as back up just in case a violent servant was summoned and attacked Chaldea._

 _"It's not that Cu!" The doctor hissed loudly, as he points at the object. "I don't have a problem that an all-powerful system used to summon heroes from another era is being played around with by children. But, using Skittles as a catalyst of all things. What if they get into the wiring or summon something?"_

 _"Sour Skittles," Shiri corrected the doctor._

 _"Right… Sour Skittles…" Roman said, fixing his claim._

 _"Roman," Da Vinci pats her collage on the shoulder. "Geniuses like me have a saying…"_

 _Roman stared at her not willing respond due to knowing how the Caster is._

 _"Take a chill pill!" Da Vinci finished with a smile. "Chaldea's taken every precaution with the FATE system it should be child proof as well."_

 _"True… but…" Romani sighed deciding to drop the subject. If everyone has no objections to this way of summoning who was he to argue?_

 _Da Vinci moved to the console used to start the summoning sequence. While Roman has knowledge on how to operate the system alongside several of the surviving employees though the artist could not help but want to take part of such a childish experiment! Several inputted commands later and the system started._

 _A bright light filled the room, which instantly turned into golden before three circles of light appeared causing a large pillar of light to then explode, filling the room. Many of the room's occupants covered their eyes from the blinding light. As the light faded, a figured stood._

 _The figure was a woman with tan skin. Not much else covered her body save for the bare essentials atop her head. Slowly the woman took a look around, trying to find something. Upon finding it, she approached Noah, ignoring the other servants in the area though she offered Cu a passing glance. Once she got close to Noah she spoke for the first time. "Are you my Master? I am a Servant of the Saber class."_

 _Awkwardly, Noah rubbed his hand though his hair, not knowing how the servant would take the news. For the actual Masters, they were staring in wonder at the tanned woman that was talking to their uncle. " Err, well… I'm sorry but you got the wrong person ma'am."_

 _The Saber Servant wore a confused look as Noah pointed toward his nieces. "Those two are your Masters."_

 _"Um, Hi!" Shiri jumped a little as the woman stared. "My name's Shiri. What's yours?"_

 _" I…." Ren paused, having never been good at introductions." My name's R-Ren."_

 _Noah huffed at Ren's introduction. Even with all the socializing she currently does Ren still sometimes copies the speech she has heard. It did bring back some nostalgia. The newly arrived Servant stared at the children specifically Ren, whom seemed somewhat nervous._

 _"I am… Altera. It is a pleasure to meet you, my Masters."_

* * *

 **Present time**

Ren stares hard at nothing, off in her own world. With a small device in her hand, an MP3, and the large headphones on her head she looked like a mouse. In her world of loves, that is music. There is no one there. It is peaceful there.

"Now, it's only a dream, a single wish." Ren spins with grace like a lady.

There is no therapy.

 _"But it's in these hands that take aim and miss."_ As Ren continues to sing the world seems to enjoy her performance. In fact, somebody was watching.

There is no worrying about saying the right things,

 _"I fight it, but I can't wake up."_ The person watching continues to watch, enjoying the spectacle.

There is nothing and she is alright with it. Just her and beloved music she likes to sing. Ren continues to sing, enjoying her peace. After several minutes of singing, she takes off the headphones and goes back to the gray world.

"Your singing is still wonderful no matter how much I hear it, Master." A feminine voice reaches out to her. It belongs to one that she and sister idolize. Ren turns bright red as she turns to Arturia, who has a slight smile on her face, wondering when the King of Knights came in. It was far from just embarrassing; she is red as a tomato, even though people always compliment her. It's just… having people see her do the things she enjoys is well… scary. Will they judge her? Will they call her a problem child, or just ignore her completely? The thought of her friends doing that is always present in her mind.

"… Thank you, your Majesty." Ren speaks as she curtsies slightly. Arturia nods the smile now gone.

"I believe it is time for lunch. Mashu should be with your sister." Arturia held out her hand. Immediately the pig-tailed girl grabs onto it, as if it would disappear instantly. This caused the Servant's brow to raise slightly but otherwise did not comment on it. Though, there was one thought going through the Servant's head:

 _When did I become close with these children?_

* * *

Inside the Chaldea's kitchen, Noah looks at the woman's red eyes. They are searching for answers, often ones that are found he sees in Ren. He could not help but wonder if he too was once like that as well. The woman's veil shifts as the owner looks around eyeing his carbon steel knives he brought with him to Chaldea. One of the more "harmless" things he brought with.

"Do you wish to help me Altera?" Noah asks after several seconds.

"Y-Yes I was wondering how you do such things so easily." The Servant stutters at the sudden question.

"Practice. Lots and Lots of practice." Noah said picking up a knife and tossing to the servant. One would complain about throwing knives but with a servant there was no need to worry. "How about it? You want to cut the carrots for me?"

Catching the knife without issue Altera stares at her enemies. Slowly she raises the blade over her head much like in combat, noticing what the Saber Servant was about to do Noah grabbed her hand and stops her. With a sigh, Noah, can't help but hope that the children will summon somebody that's good at cooking someday. None of employees can cook, none of the summoned Servants can cook, and if he didn't cook Chaldea would be eating ramen or raw vegetables. So, getting at least a few Servants or people to at least be able to cook half-way decent is a priority.

After all, the chances Noah will be here forever are not very high.

As Noah showed Altera the ropes of cooking a familiar face showed in the small kitchen. Recognizing Roman, Noah continues to cook until Roman speaks up, "It's time for your mandatory check-up."

"So soon?" Noah glances back in confusion before seeing Romani's hard glare. "You're that worried? Just give me a second here."

"Then I will remain here," The doctor sighs before continuing. "I rather you not find more work as an excuse to run off."

Several times now, whenever Romani called Noah for his daily check-up he would find something else to do and work on it. Considering how much Noah hates doctors prodding him it is not too surprising, but for children's mental health it needs to be done. The red head doing his final touches turns off the stove before giving Altera some instructions on what do with the cut carrots and turning on the crock-pot containing some stew. With his job done, Noah walked slowly after Roman just like a child told to go take out the trash.

All alone now Altera had no idea what to do next. There were no commands to destroy anything, nor was there anything she wanted to destroy. Having been summoned only a few hours ago, the veiled maiden only had a small grasp of Chaldea and its facilities. But the place was… so warm. Having only the power to destroy and suddenly be given the power to create…

It was nice.

With these warm feelings, Altera continues to cut carrots until a familiar child came into the kitchens. The black-haired child named Ren flinches at the sight of her. Is it something about her?

"Ah, um..." the child starts before seeing the ground as more interesting. Altera has never had any experience with children. Maybe she did? Unsure what do the Scourge of God stares at the child before noticing an armored woman in blue behind the girl. Taking a look at the woman with green eyes, a Lancer if she remembered right, Altera noticed she was poking her own face. Was she trying to give her advice?

Thinking that perhaps there was something on her face the white Saber brushes her face earning a shake of the blond woman's head as she points toward her mouth causing Altera to therefore open her mouth wide confusing the child in the room and causing Lancer to put her armored hand on her face, which Altera also copied.

"What are you doing?" Ren looks at Altera in confusion. Altera looks at the other servant and seeing the servant pointing at her mouth still realized she had no help.

"I… had a headache." Altera said as she chooses her words slowly.

"…"

If Altera tried enough she would be able to see Arturia mouthing words at her now telling her to smile. But the Scourge of God never played charades.

* * *

Meanwhile

"So, does everything check out doc?" Noah said as he put on his red shirt covering several scars. His long red hair was messy due to the doctor's prodding over his body. Roman for his part is putting away various instruments.

"There seems to be no changes, but, how are you feeling?" Roman asked. Noah moved his arms and clenched his fists. After several moments, Noah decided to speak.

"My fingers still feels numb most of the time and I feel moments of weakness along with various parts of my body cramping but," Noah stands up and hops a little on his toes." There seems to be no issues."

"That is good but-"

"I still plan on going with the girls, Doctor. That's final." Noah leers at Roman. " I know if I push myself to hard the disease will progress faster. I will be careful; I don't want those girls to cry over me like they did for their "aunt"."

"There is still a chance of your magic circuits and nerves shutting down completely instead of shutting down one by one. Perhaps we should go along with Da Vinci's suggestion and-" Roman says before being interrupted once more.

"Having my soul moved to one of his Dolls?" Noah snorts as made his exit. "I rather not, but for the children, I will consider it after I fall apart by the seams. Later Roman."

Roman sighs at his patient's stubbornness to not receive treatment. It is the reason why he signed up to be a Master after all. While capable of summoning a servant with his dying circuits and nerves any Servant contracted to him could disappear at any time one reason why he has yet to receive rights as a Master.

"Most likely his actions are due to wanting to watch those girls." Roman mutters as he goes over Noah's medical records. He has been in various accidents and fights resulting in several hospital visits but they all but stopped in the years the children came into his life. After glossing though the records, the doctor then puts the folder in the massive mess of folders belonging to the other staff.

Noah sighs as he enters his somewhat messy room. While it looked well lived in with various items thrown everywhere, there were several bags that were settled near a grey monotone desk. After taking several moments to enjoy the peace and quiet Noah moved toward that desk ignoring the small aches in his body.

Once seated at the desk, he stares at the papers he had written. Each paper was stories he himself had written for Shiri and Ren when they refused to fall asleep. But with so many different Servants being summoned they were tiring themselves out quickly making Noah's job a bit easier.

Stacking the papers neatly, Noah moves to them to a far corner before grabbing a large red duffel bag. Opening it he took out the hunting rifle with a wood stock and placed it alongside a box of ammo on the desk. When they got forcibly sent to Fuyuki in the past Noah had no choice to rely on his magic to keep the girls alive at the cost of his circuits and nerves ceasing to slowly stop functioning a bit faster. The red headed man has no idea how such a disease came to be and does not care about it. As long his nieces don't find out he should be fine. Taking a breath, Noah quickly loads the bullets into the hunting rifle.

But he drops a bullet after loading the third one.

"Damn it…" Noah sighs. Having numb finger makes it hard when you're trying to do things quickly. Day to day activities are easy enough, but ones for battle are much more difficult. You can't look at your hands when you have an enemy you need to watch after all.

Bending in the monotone grey chair to pick up the dropped bullet, Noah sees a familiar picture. The picture was taken long before the children were born. The picture contained a large Native American man several inches taller than Noah. Even with the somewhat loose blue shirt with black jeans you could tell the man was muscular and trained hard for that body.

His name was Sakima.

There was also a woman with black hair tied into a ponytail that reached to her shoulders. With the cameo clothes, she wore she looked ready for war with the same hunting rifle Noah had on the desk. Too bad she was making faces at the camera or else she would have looked awesome instead of a goof. Behind them was Noah, wearing a black leather jacket he used to hate to go without.

Her name was….

"Hmph, the good old days." Noah muttered as he stared at the picture. God, he has gotten old if he was saying that. Too bad they were dead and gone, the woman with black hair being dead for almost two years. For Sakima it has been four years.

"Well time to get the other stuff ready."

Noah digs in a blue duffel bag and brings out a knife in a sheath with an eagle on it. The knife had two edges with a thin space between it made to catch blades. That or look pretty. It was Sakima's knife. Pulling it out Noah examines the sharpness and makes sure nothing is loose as well. He also pulled out an M-9 and started to take it apart in order to make sure everything works properly. Next, he pulled out a Mystic Code made by a friend, who took the picture at the time, a reinforced sword made with carbon steel. Lastly, he pulled out his two best friends, a set of carbon fiber brass knuckles, and a much-welcomed friend. If he can't use magic, he might as well bring his friends, right?

"Well ladies and gentlemen," Noah says to no one in particular. "It's time we get ready for business."

 **Days till singularity: 2**

* * *

 **Music used:**

 **Brave Shine: Aimer (LeeandLie cover)**

 **To Feel Alive: IAMEVE**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well I wanted to get this out earlier but with college and getting an injured hand it kind of slowed my writings down quite a bit. Anyways, since I took so long with this chapter I will at least tell you the classes of the next servants to appear. They are of the Archer , Assassin, and the Rider class. I also want to think my reviewers as well who enjoy this story oh so much thank you!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **GhostXavier: I am glad you are enjoying it! Yeah you don't really see children involved in such a thing unless…. Does Illya count? Anyways, you don't have to worry about it being to sweet soon. Some spice will be added soon.**

 **Kingawesome: Well they aren't Shirou and Rin's kids…..or are they? If I were to list the number of grail wars and minor grail wars it would be crazy. Yes there are minor ones as well they are not as big or sometimes involving a maze but there is such Wars. But you get the point. And yes it does follow that grail war.**

 **AngelicTrinity: I explained a bit about Noah this chapter so I won't go into that and keep some mystery. What's wrong with meat and mac n cheese? I think it's awesome! Leonidias did nothing wrong I swear! Well no matter if you're a god king that is jerk to everyone (Gilgamesh) or someone like the King of Knights kids often get to you with their puppy eyes.**


	4. Training and Improvements

**How to Smile**

 **Chapter 4**

The King of Knights thrusts her lance forward as her target barely dodges it by hiding behind her massive shield. Using her weight, Arturia pushes the warrior back causing the warrior to fall on her back.

"Again." Arturia commands as she readies her lance once more. The shield bearer stands up once more with a determination in her eyes. This time, the shield bearer runs into the forest and slowly, Lancer follows after.

"Hm, not a bad idea." Arturia hums in amusement as a slight smirk comes to her face. If Arturia were to summon Dun Stallion, her movements would become predictable due to the growth of the forest. Even if she used raw power, her movements would be slowed as well. As well as the forest impeding the usage of her lances full potential. Still, it is fruitless. That is if Arturia were an ordinary human being.

Arturia raises her lance into the air, as power begins to gather in her spear. The King of Knights gathers only a small amount of power, as using her Noble Phantasm here would just be a waste of energy. In one large sweep, Arturia cut down the trees in her way. The trees are cut like butter before her strike, falling down like a thousand bricks, and leaving small burn marks where the stumps once stood.

Beneath the wreckage, the warrior emerges as she breaks out into a charge, causing the cut trees to be moved out of the way due to her speed. Ramming full force into the King of Knights, who stood resolute for the assault, she thrusts her lance forward; the grass and dirt surrounding several feet in front of them were blown away. Pushing her weight to the right, the girl breaks the lock between shield and spear. Charging into the King's space where the King cannot properly defend, the warrior lowers her shield for a rising strike leaving Arturia with no other choice but to jump back, her sliver armor shining in the sunlight. If she were a Saber, perhaps she could fight it head on, but as a Lancer, she had to be mindful of the space between herself and her enemy.

"Mashu," Lancer calls out to the tired shield bearer. "Let us stop here for today."

Mashu stares with envy at Lancer with a tired gaze. Her body had bruises all around, and the arm she held the shield in felt numb due to the various clashes between them. Despite going through the same set of actions, Arturia still looked ready for anything. It was as if nothing had happened to her, as she stood as confidently as an impenetrable fortress. There is barely any dirt on her armor as if the dirt was actually afraid of tainting the King. Her expression hardly even change thought out their fight.

 _"How can I compare to this?"_ Mashu can't help but think. In all the sparing matches they had as a group, Mashu was always in the defense role. Compared to the other servants who were powerful and confident, she was always afraid of being hurt and hurting others. The nature around them slowly disappeared and replaced by steel walls and doors. They were in the simulation room, a place where Masters and Servants can practice without worrying about their surroundings.

"You held out well, Mashu." Arturia smiles slightly as she disperses her lance and approaches the battered girl who was staring at the ground. "The young Masters would be able to escape and regroup if something happened to us servants."

"But I…" Mashu stammers feeling inadequate. "Are not you afraid?"

"I never felt that fear. At least as far as I remember." Arturia says as she stares right in her eyes.

"Isn't that a good thing? If you have no fear wouldn't you be better off?" Mashu utters.

"I would not be telling the truth if I said that." Arturia nods before moving to the door. "Just remember this Mashu, one without fear cannot be wise. Though, you should make sure to prepare yourself for later. Shiri wishes to try summoning again today."

As Arturia left, Mashu stood still in thought. She wanted to understand what Arturia meant by that hypocritical statement.

"Fou?" The little animal that nestled on Mashu shoulder squeaked in worry as she left the simulation room and went to Roman's office.

Mashu has been plagued by the thoughts of her fear for battle. Why is she even here? Why must she fight on the front lines to begin with? What does she get from it? Better yet, what did the King of Knights mean when she said that?

She knows what her purpose is. It is to be a shield for the children as a Demi-Servant. But shouldn't there be more? Why does she fight? She repeats the questions in her head repeatedly as Roman treats some of her injuries and checks her vitals

"Are you okay Mashu?" Roman asks. He had been examining Mashu this entire time making sure there was nothing wrong with her. Usually, there would be some talk about various things, but this time there was nothing but utter silence.

"W-what is it Doctor?" Mashu started. She was so focused in her thoughts she failed to hear Roman talking to her. Roman just stares, trying to figure out the problem without saying anything.

Smiling the doctor just repeated the question only for Shielder to go silent. Slowly, she started to speak, "I well… I'm scared…"

Roman's smile disappears as he hears those words, "What are you scared of?"

"Losing… hurting others… shedding blood… I'm scared of it all!" Mashu suddenly shouts making Roman almost fall over if not for the intervention of his quick wits. Settling himself the doctor stares sympathetically at Mashu. Honestly, he never thought Mashu would see combat before everything started and suddenly she is on the frontline as a Servant. He couldn't think of words of comfort instead all he did was put a hand on Mashu's shoulder as she slowly is reduced to tears.

* * *

"Alright this is how cooking should be done!" Noah cheers in Chaldea's kitchen. The man is overjoyed at the fact how much easier work in the kitchen has become. He looks to the side and watches the young girl wearing some of children's clothes that seemed a bit small on her. Her green eyes light up as she notices Noah staring at her.

"Grandfather, did we do good?" the child asks as she shows off her handiwork while holding a set of cutting knifes. Various vegetables were cut into bite size chunks. The girl has short white hair along with a few scars on her face. One could call her adorable once they looked past the scars on her face, until they were to learn what her true name is.

"Y-you did good Jack." Noah cringed slightly at the word grandfather. Honestly, Noah was surprised that the infamous Jack the Ripper was no more than a small child, despite the acts and crimes she committed during her time being alive. While he did dislike the thought of being called grandfather, Ren and Shiri being called mother was just as, if not more, disturbing than being called grandfather. For now, all he could do was take it until an opportunity to correct it presented itself.

"She is such a darling child, isn't she?" A woman with red hair interjected. She is wearing a white apron along with a red skirt and a white blouse that managed to fix her large… bozangas. Her blue eyes sparkled as she suddenly picked up Jack off her step stool and hugged her causing the child servant to drop her knives on the tile floor. Noah for his part could only be envious of Jack's rewa-punishment. Yes, it was a punishment imbued with the envy of any man that wished they could be Jack the Ripper in that moment.

Jack continues to struggle in the woman's bosom before Noah decided it has gone on far enough. When it happened to Ren and Shiri, Boudica was far away in another world and because of her nature as a servant Noah could not make her budge. It took the help of Altera to get the Queen of Victory to let go. Fortunately, the children thought it was all a game. "Boudica, I hate to be that guy, but… Jack can't breathe."

Thankfully, Boudica could hear Noah this time. Staring down, she notices Jack's futile struggle. With a Gasp, the Rider dropped the Assassin on her rump. Catching her breath, Jack stares at Boudica with a red face and tears that threatened to release themselves. Doing damage control, Boudica started petting the child's head soothingly and muttering apologies.

Staring from one of the nearby stools, Altera looks on unemotionally. Inside though she wishes she could help cook but due to the small space of the stove and various other instruments only three people could fit comfortably in the area. Noah though, promised the Saber that she would be allowed to cook again starting tomorrow. Now that another skilled cook named Boudica, was here Noah could now focus more of his efforts in helping the other Chaldean staff and Servants in fixing the place.

Across from to her was Arturia, whom was dragged here by Boudica. Once Boudica learned who the Lancer was and found out she was quite a loner and refused to enjoy time with others the Queen of Victory forced the King of Knights to join the cooking team today after her sparing match with Mashu. Arturia watched silently at everyone's antics as her armored fingers thump against the table with impatience. Obviously, the King of Knights rather be anywhere else besides here. Now that Noah thought about it there was no time for him to check on the children plus, leaving those children with that Archer had him worried, even if Leonidas was with them.

"Hey Arturia," Noah called out as Arturia eyed him. "Do you think you could check on Ren and Shiri for me? I would leave, but I need to help out here."

"Understood, I will depart now." Instantly the Lancer Servant stands up and leaves the kitchen before anyone could stop her. If one looked carefully enough, one could see the thankful look she had going out the exit.

Boudica gives a dirty look to Noah, as she stops petting Jack. The redheaded man could only shrug; knowing that he could have just went himself and have Altera work in his stead. After all, if that Archer went on a rampage, Arturia may be the only one strong enough to stop the Servant.

* * *

Arturia walks the halls of Chaldea knowing the children would be in the play area built by the combined efforts of Leonidas, Cu, and herself along with a few staff members and Da Vinci. The reason why it was built was to try and keep the child Masters in one place by keeping them entertained. As the King of Knights steps toward the metal door she hears something tumble and fall and a voice spoke out.

"Fuhahahaha! You have failed Spartan King!" A haughty voice leaking confidence was heard though the metal door leading to the play room causing Arturia pause. "Now, Master punish this mongrel!"

A popping sound is heard as the Spartan groans in agony. "What is going on here? Could it be that he has started already?" Arturia thought to herself as she stood outside the door.

"A-alright, I'm sorry Mr. Leonidas!" A stammering voice Arturia makes out as Shiri speaks.

"No, No!" The King pleads for his life. "Anything but THAT! PLEASE, ANYTHIN- **NOOO!** "

Bursting down the door causing the metal to bend and break Arturia yells out, "What is going on here?!"

Suddenly, everyone flinches and stands up slightly at the sudden entrance. Ren and Shiri immediately hid behind a nearby slide, as Leonidas prepares his shield and spear. The only one that has not reacted is a small boy wearing green shorts and a white hoodie. His red eyes seemingly enjoying the moment.

"You!" Arturia quickly steps past, ignoring Leonidas, stomping toward the blond child. "What are you doing with- what?"

Feeling her feet hit something, The King of Knights looks down to see a hexagonal board game. In the middle of board there was a dice protected by a plastic dome and several pieces that looked like tubes were scattered about. The blond child looks down the toy in slight disappointment. Several feet away there was a white sheet with two holes on it.

"Ah, you just ruined the game." The child sighs. Ren and Shiri look close to tears, while Leonidas stands like a stone statue.

"Game?" Arturia states in confusion.

"Ah, yes the game you so brutishly knocked over."

"Arturia, how could you?" Shiri asks as she quivers, bursting into tears.

Ren sniffles doing her best to hold back her tears. The King of Knights has faced many things: armies, kings, demons, and other beasts, but… with the tears of children, she has no experience with. Meaning for the first time, Arturia has no idea what to do.

"Um, Uh… there, there?" Arturia pats Shiri head with uncertainty. While it does sooth the redheaded child the tears still continue to fall. Arturia looks at Leonidas, hoping for help. After all, Leonidas was said to have a son named Pleistarchus who succeeded him as King after his death making him the one more experienced with children. The silent conversation goes on between the two Lancers for a few seconds before the Spartan nods and approaches the children.

"Little lady." Leonidas says softly, as he kneels down to Shiri's level. "You're a big girl, right?"

"I, I am…"

"Then as a big girl you shouldn't cry. Especially when you can crush it and make it pay its dues!" Leonidas says, as a fire appearing in his eyes making Shiri cry once more, making Arturia glare at her fellow Lancer as Shiri hugs her legs. The blonde child just smiles as he realizes something.

" I'm sorry." Shiri sniffles, as she buries her face into the knight's leg.

"It's fine after a-" the King of Knights starts before the child interrupts her.

"After all it's your fault King of Sparta." The blond child points at the red head man, making everyone look at him. "Who was the one screaming for mercy after I showed up correct?"

The atmosphere is ruined as the Spartan glares daggers at the child, "That is because you appeared out of nowhere!"

"Oh? So, it was just my imagination that you screamed loudly and begged for mercy while playing Trouble?" The blond child sighs. "I should apologize though, I had no idea you were that terrified of gh-"

"Don't say it Gilgamesh." Leonidas nearly squeaked. Squeaked of all things,, making everyone stare at him in disbelief. Who knew that Leonidas, the King of Sparta was afraid of ghost of all things?

The child is indeed Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes. Due to his legend, everyone was at least weary of him around the children and so far they have yet to see his infamous ego. In fact, they have been proven wrong on each turn so far. No one knows why the world's oldest king was summoned to Chaldea as a child but nevertheless many are thankful. Only, Noah and Arturia herself were the only cautious ones remaining. But this Archer seems more like a wise prince then a tyrant slowly giving the child the benfit of the doubt…mostly.

"I see, I misunderstood the situation. My apology, King of Heroes." Arturia reaches out toward Ren as the pigtailed girl approaches her and hugged her leg as well.

"It is fine; I do dislike being compared to _him_ of all people. But it comes with the fame I suppose." The Archer fumes for a moment, making the other servants confused on who "him" is. Seeing the current condition of his Masters, Gilgamesh opens a small golden portal as two tenderly swathed objects drops in his hands. The girls instantly let go of Arturia's legs in order to get to Gilgamesh's side. While Noah may be vexed by the Servants allowing Ren and Shiri to ruin their appetite what he doesn't know won't hurt him. While staring at Ren quietly eating the ball of chocolate Arturia's mind traveled back to this morning.

" _Are you not afraid?"_

"… Perhaps I am afraid of something after all." Arturia thinks solemnly to herself. These children will grow and learn. Possibly they will learn of what kind of person she is. By then, though she will be long gone. How will they view her story when her time comes? Will they view as a betrayal or something else?

Telling these children, these innocent children of the things that King Arthur has done for her kingdom terrifies Arturia Pendragon the most.

Right now though she is more worried about the door she destroyed getting here. Hopefully they have the resources to replace it.

* * *

"Are you sure these will work?" Noah says as he takes a leather bag filled with something as he looks to Roman, who wears a complicated expression. Currently, the two were in the director's office were no one could hear them. With the multi layered walls and door layered with magical protections by the former director not even Servants nearby would be able to hear in.

"They will work." Roman states as he admires Noah's caution to new things. "These things power the FATE system, even SHIVA and they work fine for refilling a Servant's power as well."

"What about humans?"

"…. Are you thinking of using them on yourself?" Roman questions. The only response back he got is a nod. "There were experiments on willing subjects… But every subject that used them died from overdosing themselves on the mana. Don't even think about it."

Noah gives an evil eye to Roman who does not react to it at all. It appears despite his laidback attitude even a man such as Roman has a spine.

"Then what do you propose I do? Let the children be burdened with the responsibility with adults?!" The red head spats making Roman notice the dark bags under his eyes. "I am their uncle for God sake! I should be doing this! Not them!"

"Just let Da Vinci help you-" the current Director of Chaldea was cut off as Noah throws a chair against a wall. Its broken remains tumble before falling in a heap.

"I will not become a walking plastic toy to save my hide! If I did that everything… would be worthless." Noah pauses as if realizing that he is making a scene takes a deep breath and holds it before exhaling. Lucy would always say while his anger is a good thing in combat. Out of it however it is useless. Ashamed of losing control, the man looks at the ground.

"…There is another way." The doctor hesitates to say, earning the red shirt man's full attention. "The equipment did survive as they were stored away during the incident, but… the side effects may not make it worthwhile."

"Trust me doc," Noah flexes the fingers he can barely feel with. "Nothing can be as worse as what the Harwey family did to me." He doesn't know what magic or curses of that witch they hired used on that day, but slowly his nerves have been dying ever since. It was nothing at first as he moved to escape their grasp as he protected his nieces. But after a year it truly became bad. Swallowing his pride, Noah bowed his head to Chaldea's power and influences in order to protect the girls.

"Yes, I know. But-"

"Have it ready by tomorrow morning. If it takes all day to do so just have Mashu or somebody else watch over the children." Noah then ignores Roman's pleas to stop as he exits the office. Walking down the hallway, he glances at his right shoulder, where the command spells manifested when he failed his summoning. Though he dislikes the fact of making somebody die for his cause, he needs the power. He did get to talk to his servant before they disappeared. He didn't learn the servants name or class but knew they were similar in nature.

"To be true to one's self despite everything." Noah thinks back to words both he and the servant agreed on a few moments before the servant disappeared. With a sigh, he enters his darkened room and goes to look at the sword that belonged to someone close to him. That idiot always did love her swords and they would argue endlessly about if spears or swords were better. But her love for Arthur and the Knights and the Round were greater. It was one of the reasons why he told the girls various child rated versions of their exploits before bedtime.

After all they have to receive something from their mother besides DNA, right?

* * *

 **A/N: Alright I wanted to get this out quickly but unforently finals and real life wanted to low me down. What's a guy suppose to do? Anyways there will be a slight break here before I continue this. Reason why is I want to get a chapter of The Defiant Ones and/or Carnival Fantasm done before I go back to school. It's rather hard to write a long length chapter when you've got to worry about school XD. Also I will be writing a one shot sometime down the line after two or three of this stories are updated, all I will tell you about it is for now called Harbinger of Spring. Either way I should be fairly busy with my writings. But I won't neglect this at all.**

 **As a small reward for your future patience I will say this: Noah will get a servant. Whether he can utilize said servant's power is another thing all together.**

 **P.S I want to think my beta and current Arturia advisor, SaberAoi.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **AngelicTrinity:**

 **Originally it was just going to be regular skittles but someone wanted it to be sour skittles. But I am happy how it was received so thank you. Hopefully you got your fill on Noah's back-story as I am not going to fill in the blanks…..just yet XD.**

 **Of course! What kind of doctor would he be if he let his patients neglect their health?**

 **Kingawesome:**

 **Consdiering that Arturia and Leonidas are both Lancers there will be multiple servants in the same class. Knowing what they are up against they will need all the fire power they can get don't you think ? There might be a limit on the number of servants that can fit in Chaldea however but I will play around with the idea at the very least.**

 **GhostXavier:**

 **I was going to have a child servant summoned but I figured why not Altera? She would be more interesting to put in a situation where her Masters are mere children. Oho you saw that? Hm I won't spoil that one unfortunately, but you will see sooner or later~!**

 **Yeah one of the less emotional of Servants telling another to smile. The irony itself kills me lol**

 **Sliverbug28:**

 **Ah, 300 is the most maniest movie ever how could I forget that? Honestly, I've just noticed that little problem as well too. I will have to go back and check it out and fix it. Hopefully it didn't show itself here.**

 **When I was writing this I was going to have this stay mostly to Ren and Shiri's point of view. But as you said there are some things children don't understand especially if they are stuck in this kind of situation. Having an adult that knows them before everything makes things easier and gets it back to the typical Fate stuff. Sometimes I forget you're like a mind reader lol. Altera does not get the attention she deserves man! Hopefully somebody can write a good story where she is the main protagonist sometime.**


	5. Jagged Wounds

How to Smile

Chapter 4

"So, this is the thing you were telling me about Doctor?" Noah asks, looking at the strange machine with a complex expression. From the way Roman previously described it, Noah was honestly expecting it to be less… ominous if he had to choose a word.

The machine looks similar to a coffin, except there is an opening for an arm along with hanging red cables that look similar to small veins extending out of it. The top, which is now open has the Chaldea logo on it, while the inside has a thin sheet sewn onto the several openings where one can lay their limbs and torso. The only name fitting of this machine is the Iron Maiden. Noah believes in that thought wholeheartedly.

"Yes, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Roman voices his concern towards Noah. Noah only nods in response before taking off his shamrock-green shirt with the words, "Kiss Me, I'm Irish" written on it, revealing some of the jagged and terrible scars on Noah's stomach and back. Looking toward the brown-haired man, who was the only man with knowledge of this, Roman cannot refrain from sighing, but gives the man permission to start up the system. "At least take this, it should help with the pain. At least…"

Noah looks at the bright blue pill Roman pulled from his pocket. While he would normally question the good yet aloof doctor's words, this isn't the time, nor is it the place to ask such questions. Without any hesitation, Noah swallows the pill without water. Disgust floods his face due to the plastic and rubbery flavor of the pill.

Da Vinci is standing near the operator, making sure the system was running smoothly. Once the system finished checking itself, the Iron Maiden begins to glow a light cyan, as it hums the tune of life.

"Well, I should thank you for this. I think the former director would have wanted to know about this though." Noah says, as he waits for the medicine to take effect.

"There was talk among management of trying this on Director Olgamally at the time." The brown-haired man states, while speaking from his keyboard. "But we feared that we would harm her high quality circuits at the time so…"

"I see," Noah speaks sardonically. "Basically, this is from her father's time as director."

"Yes, the only ones who know about this are myself and a few others," the brown-haired man pauses for a moment before continuing. "Plus professor Lev as-"

"Lev knew about this is as well?" Roman butts in, much to the shock of the man. If Lev knew about the machine as well, then there is a chance that it has been sabotaged in some way. Before he could continue however…

"I see. But considering that maggot's personality, he probably either thought his plan was perfect or figured we might be too afraid to use it." The only shirtless man in the room says aloud. Noah silently notes that besides breaking Lev's legs when he finds him to also break his arms and watch him wiggle like a worm before finishing the job the same way the fifth Emperor of Rome did to God's chosen people. While Noah does hate Sloth and those who hurt children, he also hates traitors and double-crossers just as much. Unfortunately for Lev, he has crossed at all four lines on things Noah hates. "Thank you for this information sir?"

"Izuki sir."

"Noah are you still going to do this?!" Roman shouts as he tries to dissuade Noah, but the man in front of him just looks at him. "Who knows what Lev did? It could kill you!"

Noah cannot not help but to smile and chuckle at Roman's words. Considering that he has been poisoned, shot at, chained up, nearly lit on fire, beaten by a midget who was literally used as a club, and literally beaten with a house. To Noah, the thought of something as mundane as sabotage killing him is slightly amusing. Though, Noah is the only one who seems to find any humor in this. Roman's concerns are unneeded, and irrelevant, as this is something that Noah needs to do.

"Tell me Roman, if you were stuck in my situation, what would you do?" Noah continues to smile as the tension becomes thicker than blood. Given the situation at hand, Noah cannot help but expect Roman to cower or answer that he shouldn't do it. However, the doctor looks at Noah with certain sympathy as if he too has experienced the situation Noah is currently presented with.

"I would… choose what needs to be done." Roman states, with a look filled with determination and passion. This is much to Noah's surprise, as he cannot hide the slight feeling of shock that takes over his outside expression. Nearby, Da Vinci wears a slight smile as if she expected Roman to answer that way.

"Hm, you've earned my respect then." As Noah moves pass the doctor, he pats the doctor's shoulder. "A person who bleeds is a person you can trust. A person who sits on their ass and hopes that others do it for them is just a piece of meat waiting to be devoured."

The people in the room feel a slight chill tingle down their spine at Noah's words. The only one who seems unaffected by Noah's words is da Vinci, due to her looking up Noah's information in the employee directory.

"V-very please sit yourself down inside so we can start in a moment." Izuki stutters, as he moves closer to the monitor perhaps hoping it will keep Noah out of his vision.

"No need to be so nervous Izuki. Take your time." da Vinci says as she watches Noah settle himself into the machine. Slowly, the medicine takes effect, as the door of the coffin slowly shut on him. Before drifting off to dreamland, Noah hopes the next dream won't be like the last time he was sent under. The beautiful lady wearing a hockey mask along with carrying a chainsaw was a bit… weird.

* * *

"This way, over here Mashu!" Shiri squeaks, as her sister trails after her. Behind the two young Masters, Mashu follows. Being children, the young Masters fail to notice the purple-haired girl's less than ecstatic stride. The only reason why Mashu, out of everyone else in Chaldea is watching the children is due to her being the only one the children wanted to go with. Slowly, the children approach the playground made by both the employees and the Servants of Chaldea.

Strangely, Mashu is jealous of these children for the fact they were allowed to act as children. She has never been given a chance to play with a toy, or enjoy a sport for that matter. Reading her books and walking around Chaldea were the only hobbies she had growing up. Walking through the destroyed door frame, the children jumped to the metal toy box near the door. Normally, Mashu only watches the children for a few hours before someone else takes them for a time before ending at Noah. But this time, everyone is busy with their final preparation for the next singularity. Therefore, it falls to Mashu to take care of them.

"Mashu," the tugging of her skirt draws the Demi-Servant back to reality as she looks down at Ren who looks at her shyly. "Will you play with us?"

Usually their playing would involve Mashu standing as a second fiddle while the girls play. Mashu only intervenes physically if a fight erupts between the two, or if they manage to hurt themselves. Of course she wants to play with them, but she is not sure how to do so. Thinking back to yesterday's events, perhaps it is time she stops worrying and just takes action for once.

"Very well, what are we playing?" Mashu asks. Before she receives an answer, Ren quickly pokes her side and runs off toward the playground, Shiri was already at the top sticking out her tongue as her sister ran as hard as she could to catch up to her. "Tag, is it?" Mashu voices mostly to herself.

Mashu chases after the children being careful not to use her full speed, but a pace that makes it seem like she is trying hard to catch her young Masters. Doing her best, Ren jumps dramatically up the seemingly large steps, as the older girl chases after her. Her sister is already at the long slide that curved and twisted for several feet before dropping. In order to distract Mashu, Ren pushes down the building blocks that have been previously discarded at the top of the steps.

Quickly, the blocks rolled like speeding bullets, Shielder however, is uninterrupted in her pace and slowly but surely catching up to the black-haired girl. Seeing her sister's plight, Shiri can only stare in mortal terror as the Demi-Servant trails only a few feet away from her. Though, when Mashu finally made it to the front of crawling tubes, wicked grins spreads across both siblings' faces. If this plan of theirs succeeds, they will be able to escape scot free!

Shooting from the tube like a speeding bullet, a white haired girl wearing a cloak attaches to Mashu's legs. Jack has been lying in wait since early in the morning under the promise of receiving her two Mother's desserts. Not willing to end the deal with nothing to show, Jack grabs Mashu's ankles fiercely.

"Jack?" Mashu questions in shock coming close to falling. The glasses Mashu wears to read, and see far away objects fall off and clatter on the plastic ground.

"WE GOT HER MOTHERS!" Jack yells to the siblings, who give a thumbs up as her screams caused pain to Mashu's eardrums.

Though, the three children fail to account for one major detail. A stuffed monkey lays nearby. Not noticing the monkey, causes Mashu to trip and fall forward, forcing Jack to lose her strong grip on Mashu's ankles. Landing onto a forgotten, yet large toy truck that uses the inertia of Mashu's fall to carry her ahead. In her distortion and confusion, Mashu cannot help but wonder how things came to be.

"This cannot seriously be happening. Are my Masters some kind of geniuses?" Mashu thinks to herself due to the unintentional trap she has fallen into. An instant later, Mashu trails ahead of the children who are forced to move out of the way as Mashu is launched into the slide. Though, the slide was designed more with the idea of children using it rather than teenagers. Thankfully, the Demi-Servant did not travel far. Twisting her body, Mashu manages to loosen herself up to her stomach before she went any farther. Unable to see anything behind her, she moves her feet to get a better grip to the ground. Unfortunately, when she tries to pull herself back up, she feels her chest being squashed in a very painful way. Doing her best not to make the situation worse for herself Mashu struggles while doing her best not to worry the children.

Watching the older girl's struggling for a few moments the three children realize that Mashu is stuck. Being the first to realize this, Ren quickly calls out, "Mashu, are you stuck?"

"…" Mashu says nothing as her face flushes. While it is possible for her to get free using her power as a Servant, it will displease the employees further. Thanks to Arturia easily destroying the door in the earlier incident, the employees have complained about the lack of materials if incidents like that continue to occur while Chaldea is in its current state. With no way to currently replenish materials, Chaldea is using whatever they currently have stored, which is not much. Another reason why Mashu does not want to destroy the slide is simply because she does not wish to upset Ren and Shiri. While they weren't close to her age, she did enjoy the times they referred to her as Senpai. Mashu, a girl who never stepped outside this prison being called Senpai by two young girls that had seen and been more places than the things she had seen inside books.

Honestly, Mashu enjoys the attention.

"Maybe she can't hear us?" Shiri points out. Currently, the three children are gathering around Mashu's legs, wondering what they should do in the current situation.

"I-I can hear you just fine. I'm just… stuck." After hearing Mashu's admittance, the children begin to panic. What if Mashu is stuck there forever?

"W-what do we do?" Ren whispers to her sister. "If Mashu is stuck, how will she eat or…"

"Go to bathroom?" Her sister finishes earning a disgusted look from Ren. "Hey, it's an important question!" Shiri states in protest.

"Mothers…" Jack says, earning the attention of the siblings. Drawing out a knife from one of her many sheaths, Jack continues, "Maybe we can free her if we cut off her legs?"

"NO!"

"Cool! ... I mean, no!"

"Absolutely not!"

Three voices ring out in objection. Jack's eyes begin to well with tears at the loud voices. Instantly, the two try to comfort the Servant, as another set footsteps entered the playground.

"Oh my, what is going on here?" The voice makes Mashu stiffen. The children however, are happy that a reliable adult joins them.

"Auntie Boudica!" Screaming as one, the children gather at the Rider's legs.

It was then Mashu realized that this was going to take some butter, possibly some oil, and quite an explanation.

* * *

Arturia is standing in spirit form thinking things over. Normally, she goes to Roman to talk about such things, but with him being busy with Noah and his adjustments, the doctor has no time to spare. Instead, she finds herself walking around Chaldea helping with small errands, or talking with the other Servants about possible tactics. Despite her usual manner of killing time, Arturia finds herself in the children's room watching the children as they both soundly sleep. Both of them are holding onto their stuff animals tightly, but Ren always being the rowdy sleeper, threw her purple blanket onto the ground amidst the night.

Sighing, the King makes herself visible in order to place the blanket on the currently shivering child. From there, the King notices the children failed to pick out their clothes for the early morning. Without thinking, Arturia digs through the nearby closet and places the clothes needed on the cat shaped hooks near their beds. Instantly, Arturia pauses, realizing what she did is out of place in her duties as a Servant. A Servant is meant to protect their Master, not pick out their attire!

"What am I doing…?" Arturia silently questions, as she places a fully armored hand against her face. This affection she has towards the children can lead to disastrous consequences if she allows them to take over during the singularity. For once, Arturia wishes that instead of being summoned as a Lancer, that she was summoned as a Berserker. If that were the case, she would have been no more than a mindless weapon capable of only destruction and no more.

Suddenly, she hears the automated door silently open. In an uncharacteristic panic, Arturia quickly disappears into her spirit form. She can't help but wonder why she did such a thing, a Servant is often found guarding their Master in their sleep so-

"Such poor security, for the last Masters to be so poorly guarded is a foolish move." A voice rings in Arturia's ear as the owner comes in. The man is dark-skinned with white hair. Not wearing his combat clothing, but instead a black polo shirt with equally black jeans, he strolls into the room. Either not noticing Arturia, or just ignoring her presence, the man looks around. From the look in his eyes, he is not just looking at the cosmetic effect of the room but the defensive capabilities much like she did when she first arrived to Chaldea.

"…" The white haired man then looks at the children peacefully with sneer of contempt. This man had been summoned just today and refused to even talk or acknowledge the girls as his Master. He even refused to from conversation with any of the employees or Servants proclaiming to only call on him if something needed to be killed. Needless to say, the children are frightened of him and avoided the man at each turn. Whatever can he be doing here?

Arturia feels the man's mana increase as a weapon begins to form in his hands. Instantly, the King of Knights materializes herself, pointing her lance with the tip over the man's heart.

"What are you doing Archer?!" Arturia nearly screams out, but holds herself back. If she or Archer woke the children, it could turn messy quickly with their panic added to the pot.

Archer acts like his life is not threatened in the least as he looks at Arturia with a sneer, "Oh so you are awake Lancer? My, it seems my empty threat is just enough to get a worthless Servant like yourself going?"

"You dare to insult me when you try to kill our Masters?!" Arturia walks several steps forward, forcing Archer take several steps back out of the room. Now that they were outside Arturia could release her wrath. "You are the worthless one Archer!"

"Kill?" the white-haired man questions. "No, at least, not yet. When they are bleeding out and gasping for air I just might. After all, what kind of gentleman would I be if I let the children suffer like you would?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Even now, you lie to them." With a shrug, Archer continues without a care, "Unlike the defanged dog and that foolish King of Heroes I know that you keep your mouth shut about that."

"I do not wish to ruin the image these children have of me." The King of Knights glares at the Archer trying to figure out his intentions. She considers just killing him now and explaining the situation to Noah later.

"I see. You wish to send them to an early grave? Or do you refuse to acknowledge it?" Archer stares with dead yellow eyes. "Perhaps -"

"That is enough faker." A youthful voice rings out. From the corner, the young King of Heroes appears. Unlike the times Arturia has seen him this is the first time she has seen his red eyes filled with anger. The child would look more regal however, if he was not wearing a blue night cap and light blue pajamas. "If you utter another word I will kill you here and now."

"Heh, very well Your Majesty." Archer mocks the child. With another look at the door behind Arturia, he fades away into golden dust. For a moment, Arturia thought she saw a small look of pity on the Archer's face.

A man that is willing to kill children should not make that face.

"Why are you here King of Heroes?" Arturia asks once she is assured that Archer is gone.

"I had a feeling that faker was up to no good so I followed." Gilgamesh states simply. "However, as much it pains me to admit it….he is right… to an extent."

"It is better I do not tell them. I refuse to let my Masters know what I truly did." Arturia glares. She knew somehow that the King of Heroes would not agree for such a secret be kept thanks to the few questioning glances sent her way at times. Nevertheless, she will stick to it. She has to.

"That in actuality, you were nothing more than a deprived tyrant?" Gilgamesh states innocently earning Arturia's poisonous glare.

"Can you say that again King of Heroes? I am afraid I did not hear you."

"Ah, I've said too much it seems." The child king shakes off the Lancer's glare with a shrug. Taking off his night cap and with a very, very, very slight regal bow the child left back to his room. However, before he left around the corner he uttered one more sentence.

"Remember King of Knights, the longer a lie goes the more jagged the wound is when you rip it off."

Those words while not visibly shaking the Lancer shook her core. Looking to the ground, Arturia considers telling her Masters the truth about her kingship. But the thought of the siblings' reaction is enough to kill Arturia's thought on revealing the truth to her young Masters. What will they think of her? Does she really want to be the one that ruins the image of herself? No, if it is just her image, Arturia can live with that. After all, she is no more than a tool to be used in battle. At the same time, it isn't just her image that is being ruined if she were to tell the children. Instead, it's the image the children painted of the hero that they look up to. Can Arturia really live with that weight?

Before going back into the children's room Arturia has a moment of self-loathing as she whispers, "How weak willed have I become?"

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **I am sure that many are wondering where I have been. Work has really picked up and I deiced to add school on the top of it. Thankfully I have a three week break from one of them giving me some more time to focus on this…plus Fate Grand Order in English. Played that till I managed to get some of the servants I used in the Japanese one. Anyways I will also be releasing the first prologue of Carnival Fantasm, which has been a year in the making, on either Tuesday or Wednesday depending on what happens in my busy schedule.**

 **Back to How to Smile, with the Orleans singularity coming up I plan to** **NOT** **tell the entirety of the story. One reason it would take quite awhile to tell the whole singularity and another it would avoid spoiling the story for those who've yet to play it themselves. But I am unsure if I should make it a separate story aka a supplement or just publish it on here with the current chapters. I rather make it as easy as possible for readers to enjoy it, so this is why I will be setting up a poll to decide that. Any singularities after Orelans will be dealt in the same manner once the voting is decided. It will be up for two weeks which will allow adequate time for others to vote. I will not take votes via review to make it easier to count votes. If a tie is reached I will continue it for one more week.**

 **While this voting is ongoing I will be writing a one shot and the first chapter of the Orleans singularity. I thank you all for the reviews to the favs and follows. It's very motivating! Thank you so much!**

 **Reviews:**

 **MythFan: Thank you very much!**

 **kingawesome: Yeah the King of Heroes is here. I felt his child version would be an excellent addition to the plot. I am glad you are enjoying the comedy of this story! I belive Jack calling Noah Grandpa only natural but for some reason it felt like thorn went into my side when I wrote that...**

 **GhostXavier: I have considered Mashu's character the most in this story. The thought of how she would devlop if her master was not confident nor even close to her age (or height in that matter) would either stunt her development or change into something more. How it goes is a mystery however. Boudica I included for various reasons one of those being she is among my favorite Riders and as you've said she is quite motherly depending on the situation. For a certain Servant on the other hand...**

 **Noah's puzzle is far from complete and only a few pieces, enough to define him have been given. Enjoy the pieces as they come!**


	6. Orelans Prologue

Orleans Prologue

 _*Shake*_

 _When the ground shakes, the world shakes. The world consists of humans. Humans have ideals; however, when ideals collide, conflicts erupt. When other humans who believe the opposite of those ideals appear; war, death, famine, hate, and other atrocities are the only true outcomes. In the end, the enemy of humanity is humanity._

 _The concrete ground once pristine is broken. Damage occurs to the foundation of a bridge. Various objects scatter across the ground like feathers torn from the wings of an angel. The false sunlight from the various fires illuminating the sky above is the only things of beauty on the war torn bridge. Suddenly, a gust of wind blows directly towards the concrete. Two men are there. One has red hair, as his red shirt is decaying from the flames, revealing a red tattoo on front of his left shoulder. Various burns and bruises line his body as the blood leaving his mouth drips onto the other man. The other man is older, wearing a noble red suit coated in soot, and like the other man's attire; decaying from the flames. The man's blonde head is shoved into the ground by the younger man's arm, causing small cracks to form where his head is._

 _"Come on my 'king' this can't all be the power you have?" the redhead taunts his foe. This causes the older man to raise his arm in an attempt to throw off his attacker. However, this just gives the redhead another grip as he grabs the other man's wrist and pulls as hard as he can in the other direction. A loud snap echoes, as the older man's shoulder pops out of its socket. Instead of screaming, the man only grunts before roaring in rage._

 _"Why did you betray me?!" the man yells, despite the dirt and blood filling his mouth with a grimy, metallic taste. "Noah! Don't you realize what my death will mean for humanity?"_

 _"I have some ideas. Your influence will be gone, the Harwey family will be frozen till the new heir can be crowned." the young redhead pulls the man upwards and forces him to stand so his eyes meet the king's eyes._

 _"Then you damned the dream. Our dream!" the king yells. "What happened to uplifting humanity? Making humanity give effort?"_

 _"I still think the current humanity is full of lost potential, I still have no doubts about that." Noah nods, his expression is grim, as he cannot deny his former king's words. This is why he joined, and why he rose quickly through the ranks to become one of the king's many hands. Humanity no longer sees effort as self-improvement, but instead a chore. Machines and other people work to make the world worry free, and pollute the planet. The king had a plan to bring humanity back to its glory days._

 _However, the cost of such a plan is great. So much so that the king's men, and the king himself had to sacrifice their own flesh for it._

 _"How!? How could this kind of apathy stop me? The savior of humanity, the champion!?" the fallen king screams to himself. Before he can muster the words to continue his rant, the redhead stabs his fist directly into the king's defenseless stomach._

 _"Because, I would like to think I have more ambition than some prissy man mewing like a kitten Charles." taking a few steps away from the broken Harway, the man takes a breath, before giving his verbal assault. "Now, these answers will either save your life or end your life."_

 _"Impossible… impossible. Everything will break…"_

 _However, the sacrifice is something Noah cannot make. Only if it is his own flesh, and blood, not hers._

 _"Where is my sister?!" the redhead yells, solidifying the king with the ferocity of his voice. The strength behind it shakes him out of his stupor._

 _"Her?" Charles questions. "Your sister?"_

 _"Good, you know her, and you know what you've done with her. Where is she?!" there has not been a time when he has not been looking for her. Even with the help of specialized people loyal to him alone. He has looked so many times to not turn this into the battle of complaint if only to fulfill his wish for humanity. Even if it means using that cup. However, before all that, family will always come first._

 _"Last I knew we moved her to Russia."_

 _"Russia? We have yet to check it." the man nods appeased with the answer. "Are the other children you kidnapped there as well? Your own child as well?"_

 _Charles stands with dignity, despite being a kidnapper. "I will have you know Rebecca and that… thing is the best specimens to drive humanity to brighter and more peaceful future. A traitor like you can no longer comprehend our vi-"_

 _The redhead's leg whips out, and hits Charles's knee, knocking it out of place. Not letting a moment pass, he punches the king in the stomach once more, sending him flying a foot away, likely breaking some ribs. "I'm sorry, but you really had to go all 'you traitor' on me didn't you? Alright here is my last question."_

 _"M-my son will have your head mounted on a pike, and displayed for all terrorist to see, Noah Macteer. Know that you will regret this day for as long as you live!" Charles growls, as Noah walks toward him, stepping on the bodies of his guards as he does so._

 _"My question is simple Charles Harwey." Noah states, as he crouches down and stares into Charles' eyes. "Have you ever read Cask of Amontillado?"_

* * *

Noah hears a loud thud in his room, as he is falling face first into the ground. Groaning, he sees that his bed is a mess from his body moving around. The sheets are thrown around chaotically, the mattress has been stripped, and the pillows are scattered around his room.

"That dream again…" he mutters, looking towards the alarm digital clock on his desk far away from his bed. Sighing, he stands up and cleans up the mess he made before changing into a red shirt and black pants.

Looking on the table that holds the alarm clock along with his weapons, he checks each weapon's condition, and makes sure they need no adjustments. Seeing over the ammo for the M9, and the hunting rifle, he nods before shaking them a bit. The ammo is now loaded and the safety is turned on making all weapon preparations now complete.

Next, he heads towards the kitchen, since it is early in the morning in order to relax as cooking is the only way sometimes to calm himself. He doubts that any of the Servants will be cooking this early in the morning, and the employees will be focusing on either sleeping, or working. Making his way down the hallway, he remembers his dream, and what happened after that event. Before Noah can think anymore, a light from the cafeteria catches his attention, signaling that someone is currently there. Curious, he peek his head in just enough to look inside there.

"Are you saying my cooking is horrible?" a woman that he recognizes to be Boudica says staring down the man with white hair. Boudica normally holds her composure and is a rather cheerful person, but press the wrong buttons, and she snaps.

"No, nothing like that but-" the man Noah recognizes as Archer stares, as he dispassionately speaks to the Servant.

"But what mister?" it is times like these that Boudica reminds him of the one woman that terrifies him more than high places. Even the terrifying stare replicates hers' as well!

"I mean no offense to your skills as a chef, but you do realize that Chaldea can send us supplies while in we're in the field, correct? This is a waste of materials if they go bad." Archer says raising his eyebrows as he realizes he is setting off landmine after landmine with each word he spews.

"So? You do realize our Masters are children correct? Children need the extra food to grow." Boudica says turning towards the stove, still peering at Archer.

"No, I don't. I see only soldiers that need to learn to conserve." Archer's words make Boudica turn toward him once more, with eyes filled with shock, and anger. "Surely, as a leader of a rebellion, you should see the need for it currently."

Noah hears those words, and only takes a deep breath. Showing up, and attacking Archer will prove to be counterproductive. The deep breath is not only to hold back his anger as he understands where the man is coming from, but to restrain himself too. Considering the current situation, conserving materials until they find a way to replenish them is the most viable option. As a soldier, Noah knows this. However, knowing is the only thing holding him back.

Boudica stares blankly, but a flicker in her eyes ignites into a fierce flame. "Yes, I led an army, but before that I was a mother. Did you ever have a child?"

The Servant's eyes widen slightly, barely noticeable to Noah, and perhaps to Boudica as well before becoming narrow and cold once more. "If I had a child I would pray that she and her children dead by now, we'll never going to accomplish our goal by playing house."

Perhaps it was the look in the Rider's normally kind eyes, but it may be best to go to the summoning room first after all… staying here will result in something Noah does not want to witness, or become a part of. Especially, when he sees the queen drags the man, who utters a sigh, further inside the kitchen by the ear.

* * *

Shiri yawns as the alarm goes off and tires to reach for it, but thanks to watery eyes, she misses. As she does, she realizes that for once she had the covers on her. Confused for a moment, the young redhead looks around to find a certain woman sitting in the chair. She seems to not notice her stirring, as her green eyes stare at the metal door leading outside the room. Before she can call out, she hears her sister scream causing the blonde to take her eyes off the door.

"Shiri, help me!" the usually quiet Ren screams. Her sister looks to see why she is yelling, but sees only something akin to a worm writhing about. Arturia herself just looks without saying anything.

"Someone get me out! Arturia! Shiri!" Ren cries. It takes Shiri a moment to realize the worm is actually her sister trapped inside the blanket. Jumping off the bed, the redhead practically dives onto her sister as she tries to pull off the blanket that dares to eat her sister. No matter how hard she tries, the blanket does not budges. Instead, it holds a firm grasp on Ren. Finally, a chuckle causes causes both children to stop their meaningless actions as they look (peek in the case of Ren) at Arturia noticing that this is the first time she has ever laughed. The servant is currently at the edge of bed already prepared to help as usual.

Noticing the sudden attention to her herself, the king of knights coughs into her hand, "As your Servant, allow me to assist you."

Arturia's hands move in a swift instant quickly unwraps her Master from the comfortable prison, earning a giggle from its prisoner. With her Master now free, the children start their usual routine of getting ready. However, the Lancer Servant notes that Ren seems to be a little upset with being trapped in her own bed, as her face turns red as Shiri pokes fun at her for incident.

Stepping outside of her Masters' room in order to give them the needed privacy, Arturia realizes that perhaps it will be best to not tell her Masters that she was the one to wrap the blanket around the children in the first place. However, realizing that the children think of her as a perfect and just hero, the slight joy she felt in her heart returns to its previous somber attitude, as she thinks back to last night. The weight that was temporary lifted this morning returns in full, as the king's face returns to its stoic expression. Arturia greets Mashu, who usually comes in the morning to check on the children, and provide aid if they require it. Arturia herself would do so, but unfortunately, as anyone who knows her story, she does not have any real experience in raising children… inspiring, and then killing them perhaps is what she excels at most.

Shaking her head, the king gets rid of the dark thoughts filling her head.

There is a meeting she needs to attend.

* * *

"I dislike this notion. I think my shield would be best at my Masters sides." Leonidas speaks, as he sits at a large table in the deployment room. This room is one of the largest like the room that houses the FATE system and certain other rooms. This place was built for the deployment teams to discuss tactics before the actual mission, making it the best place for the Servants to discuss the best way to go about this singularity. Normally, the Masters would attend the meeting, but with the children being too young to understand strategy, the Servants decided to have the meeting themselves. Roman and Da Vinci are busy setting up the SHIVA system, and Noah is currently adjusting the Servant he managed to summon, and plans join them later.

"I know you dislike this Leonidas, but it is best you don't go just yet. We don't know the dangers of the singularity and having all our defensive Servants may not be the wisest of moves." Boudica argues. Arturia nods, agreeing with the Mother of Britain.

"If all defensive servants were to run out of Od, we offensive or well-balanced Servants would be forced to focus solely on defense, limiting our options."

"Very well…" Leonidas sighs as he relents.

Currently, the Servants are ironing out the final details of who will be deployed first and who would get either switched in or join at the supply drops. Unfortunately, the young Masters can only take what can fit in their pockets. Servants themselves cannot carry anything as they are transferred via spirit form. Instead, the young Masters will have to find Ley-lines in order to have Chaldea transfer the supplies they need, and numbers. There is also the fact that this is the first time that both children would be supporting multiple Servants outside of Chaldea, so, everyone agrees that taking only three Servants besides Mashu and Noah's Servant for the first part of the mission is the best plan of action.

"… I do wish I could go first." Altera mumbles loud enough for only Gilgamesh to hear who chuckles, and Jack who looks ready to leap on the table. While all the Servants wish to go first and protect the children, the numeral limit had left, depending on the Servant's personality, just a bit bitter.

The discussion jumps back and through and finally all the servants finally reach a consensus.

"Then it is decided?" Arturia says, as all the Servants agree.

"But, what about Berserker? Shouldn't we need his power?" Altera pipes up earning a nod from the Spartan king. Before one of the Servants can answer, the doors open suddenly as Noah enters.

"We, no, more like Roman is paranoid about sending a Berserker out in the field." Noah pauses as the children's Servants look toward him. "He fears Berserker would drain the girl's reserves dry, and be a waste of command spells. I agree with him… for the most part. We should only use him once the cause has been identified, or we arrive at a venture too much for sane Servants like you."

"Hmph, what a waste." Cu states, as several glares head his way in response.

"I thought Druids were peaceful people. I thought wrong. You do enjoy doing that to me Caster." Arturia simply states with an unemotional stare.

"Hey!" Cu yells before Leonidas calms him by placing his hand on his shoulder sharing his plight by the way his eyes seem close to tears. Noah himself wants to join the bro-mance as well but the safety of his nieces always comes first.

"Grandfather, Grandfather." Jack clings on to Noah. "Where's your Servant? Can we meet them?"

Noah did not know if Jack meant the "We" to refer to herself or other servants but Noah shook his head saying, "My servant is currently preparing themselves for the coming singularity perhaps if you want you could-"

Before Noah could finish Jack was already out the door and on her way. "She really wanted to leave didn't she?"

"Let us continue this meeting; there are things you should know before we leave." Arturia says in order to get Noah's attention and to get the derailed conversation back on track.

* * *

"So we just get in these scary things?" Shiri points at the pods. These blue pods, called Coffins, were similar to ones one would see in sci-fi film aligned the walls in the CHALDEAS room. Just large and long enough to fit a person and just comfortable enough to stay in for long periods of time. If one were to compare to the iron maiden that Noah went in and these ones they group were about to use these Coffins would be the go to.

The children however were uncomfortable with the pods. Even when they had to get in them for the Master test and to make sure they could handle the transfer though time they had to be coax in. However in one of these rare times neither Noah nor Mashu would be able to get them to budge. Therefore they had to turn to the most unlikely of people for this.

"It is scary isn't?" Da Vinci opens one pod and looks inside it. As if searching for traps or anything that could pop out suddenly the inventor feels over every crook and cranny even removing the cushions. "But there is nothing in here don't you see."

"B-but there's no room in there…" Ren pouts as the inventor gives an amused grin. Roman is standing by the console to operate the pods with several other employees checking the each of the pod's sensors.

"Well perhaps if I give you," Da Vinci digs inside the pockets of her skirt pulling out two small chocolates wrapped up tin foil baring the Caster's chiibi face. "These super tasty totally awesome Da Vinci mystery chocolates; perhaps you will be more willing?"

The two girls look at each other and start whispering amongst themselves drawing the amusement of Servant and human alike. Mashu was already half way in his pod with Noah close behind her in his neighboring pod next to the girls' the two doing their best to withhold their giggles.

"We'll do it! Thank you!" The two say at the same time as they take the chocolates and at the speed of light pop the chocolates in their mouths. Despite not removing the wrappers no one called them out for it. The reasons why the wrappers are due to Chaldea's resident genius somehow were digestible while also quite tasty!

Each time during a test involving these pods the girls would fight and pout to get in making Noah unable to coax them in and Director Marisbury annoyed. Thankfully Da Vinci was the first to treat this issue and becoming the only one that could get the children in the pods much to Noah's and Mashu's envy.

The pod's thick plastic windows shut with a hiss on the girls but chewing on the chocolates they ignore them. Noah gives da Vinci a nod and gets in his pod without a word with the Demi-Servant close behind. There is no need for another debrief since they all made sure to do so for beforehand. The Caster takes her place among the employees taking in the information while making adjustments to SHIVA accordingly. The doctor moves to his place next to da Vinci where a monitor and microphone are in place.

"Rayshift countdown commenced." A Female Chaldean speaks through an intercom. "5, 4 ,3, 2, 1, start."

A bright light encompasses the capsules as the people inside them are transported to another time period.

* * *

 **MUSIC USED:**

 **The Vengeful One- Disturbed**

 **Wicked Ways- Five Finger Death Punch**

 **Weight of the World- MONACA**

* * *

 **A/N: Well this took longer then I wanted, unfortunately, life likes to kick me at times. But either way I still released it so that's what matter's right? The good news is that the next chapter is 25% done though and everything is already planned along with it that way I can just focus on this arc! I don't have much to say despite that. So onward to the reviews!**

 **NakaruSoul: Yeah, the minute I got Boudica I instantly ascended her…I know riding gear is suppose to be like that but…**

 **Anyways EMIYA adds a good twist here, Chaldea needs a guy like him I think.**

 **Kingawesome: Who knows, he might never turn back but well, we'll see for now just enjoy that he is in Chaldea. Hmm, who knows perhaps Noah can get him to grow a spine perhaps?**

 **GhostXavier: of Course without the right combo a story is not interesting. Something I picked up reading others works on this site and reading books based of certain genres. Hopefully this chapter had it as well.**

 **Hmhmhm, I am glad you noticed that about the Fuyuki servants well I am sure others have noticed it as well. I was considering a certain Assassin but well I think it would create a different impression.**

 **Yeah I just noticed those things after a couple weeks. I'll have to go back and edit sometime when I have the time to do so.**

 **Sliverbug28 (for both reviews): As always you make good points. But I think this chapter will help explain the melodramatic atmosphere with Noah and Roman. At least for now, I rather not spill all the beans right now. Leaving hints here and there and leaving some guessing would be good I think. Perhaps I will have to go back and fix some points sometime. I rather enjoy writing this slice of life thing so far and it's rather nice seeing people respond to that (Thank you everyone.)**

 **As for your second review, I am glad you like EMIYA's inclusion to the story. I felt there had to be a jerk around and since Gilgamesh currently is not in his top form someone had to. Kind of a role reversal here this chapter eh? Yeah that plot hole was big and needed to be plugged. Yes, that was the plan from the beginning but there have been some hiccups here and there I think.**

 **Snake screamer: First allow me to thank you for the reviews. I think this chapter answered a bit about Keith's origin a bit as for his fighting style… you will see more soon I promise. The interactions I handle very seriously especially Arturia since you have to wonder how the King of Knights would handle situations with children…. considering her parenting skills is an E- rank… Hopefully you won't have to wait long for more though since my schedule should be clearing up a bit.**


	7. Burned Beginings

**How to Smile Orleans**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Burned Beginnings**

"Seriously, we just say a few words in English, and suddenly, they hate us." Noah sighs, as he blocks one of the Frenchmen's blades with his own. Pushing the man back with a grunt, Noah uppercuts him in the jaw, sending him into the mud.

"It is a time of war. Though, I believe my appearance may have something to do with this as well." Arturia says on horseback, as she smacks away several soldiers trying reach for the sniffling children clinging to her. Mashu, Arturia, Cu, Boudica, and Noah agreed that placing the children where they would have a hard time reaching, and are protected would be best for this battle.

"Le!" a soldier yells, as he raises his sword at Dun Stallion from behind in an effort to unmount the King of Knights. The horse however kicks the swordsman before he can complete his arc. Arturia looks at the soldiers, noticing that most of them are focusing on attacking her than her comrades. With a glare Cu hits an arrow with a simple swipe of his staff, blocking it from hitting Noah, who sharply kicks a charging soldier between the legs.

"Leave." that one word coming from her mouth makes the nearby soldiers give into their fears. The ones that still stand, trample the ones on the on the ground who struggle to get away. The soldiers attacking the others leave too, sensing the fruitlessness of continuing the battle.

"Are you okay Masters?" Arturia asks the children. There is still some sniffling from them, but a nod signals they are fine. With a heavy sigh, Arturia dismounts, as her white steed fades away into a glittering gold dust.

"Looks like you spooked the kids Arturia." Noah jokes, as the kids swarm his legs with tears.

"I-I am sorry." Arturia remorsefully says. Before she can continue, a pat on her armored shoulder gets her attention. It is Boudica, who was guarding the Arturia's rear.

"It's quite alright Arturia." the redheaded woman speaks. "You just gave them a shock is all. It happens when children are introduced to things too quickly."

Boudica gives an experienced chuckle as she walks past leaving the Lancer Servant in concealed awe as she goes past. Experience is truly everything as Arturia realizes more of her inadequateness with children.

"Horses are not something I let them experience…well there was never a chance to." Noah says, as he pats both the girls on the head to calm them.

"…What do you mean?" Mashu asks in curiosity.

"We'll talk about it sometime. Right now, we have some soldiers to follow." Noah deflects the conversation as he follows the footsteps of the fleeing French soldiers with the children trailing behind him like love sick puppies. Mashu and Arturia stare at each other in silence before following in his footsteps.

It is not long before the group finds themselves in front of a large fortress. However things are far from what they first seen.

The children stand close to Mashu, observing the burned husks that used to be homes as their uncle and the others search for clues as to what happened. Why did they have to stay here shouldn't they be helping? With this in mind, Shiri tries making her way toward the hollow buildings. Suddenly, someone grabbed the collar of her uniform and yanked her back. The girl glares towards the hand and noticed it was Mashu who yanked her back.

"Shiri. Please, don't interrupt them." Mashu says, as nicely as possible as her Master continues to glares at her.

"Why? We can help too!" Shiri pleads, attempting to walk away once more only to meet the same result. However, Ren, always the obedient one, grabs her hand as well.

"You can't Master." Mashu states with a shake of her head. She never refers to the children as Master unless it was something serious. Once in a rare while, she would use it jokingly, but this time her purple irises shine seriousness, making the redhead realize she needs to stay or risk upsetting Mashu.

"Fine, I'll stay…" Shiri pouts. _Why do the adults always get all the fun?_

"Thank you." Mashu grins. _Why do children always get the easy stuff?_

Ren however, looks around, observing the chaos before her. _Who did this? Why did they do it? Was it the bad people that they are chasing back to that fort? If so why would they do this?_

An endless loop of thoughts crowds the child's brain. It is something her immature mind struggles with every time she is told of heroes and villains. She thinks fruitlessly on why people would hurt others. Those who hurt others are bad people, but… Arturia and everyone have hurt people too. Even uncle. _Does that make uncle and our friends the bad guys too?_

A small push from behind her ruins her thoughts beyond her kin. Nearly face planting into dirt road, the black haired girl barely catches herself before glaring back at her prime suspect.

"Shiri!" Ren yells at her smug sister. "Why did you push me?"

"Because, you're moving so slow." her sister shrugs, pointing at the broken path ahead of them. "You're so slow, a snail can move faster than you!"

"Well, I'm thinking really really REALLY hard. Unlike somebody whose brain is filled with poo!"

"You take that back!" Shiri yells, but as she draws close to her sister, am arm picks her up along with her sister.

"That is enough you two!" the two end up silent, as the face of Mashu fills their vision. Tears fill the children's eyes as they devolve into a blubbering mess. Mashu falls into confusion. This is the first time they have misbehaved, so Mashu just followed the advice of Noah, and a few child rearing books she managed to find. However, it did not tell her where to go from here!

Suddenly a crashing ping echoes throughout the area, making the trio stop as the flames have weakened a structure to the point it falls. Barely making it out alive, and covered in soot a man with red hair looks back toward them with a sigh. He seems unbothered by the fact that a building nearly collapsed on him as he brushes off the soot once covered him as he draws near.

"Are you two arguing?" Noah says, with a displease soot covered face, Noah looks similar to a demon, making the girls instantly shake their heads in order to please the demon in front of them. Seeing they are at least somewhat petrified, the teenage girl sets the now shocked children down on the ground.

"Noah, I-I am sorry, they started arguing and I panicked-" Mashu sputters as Noah puts a firm hand on her shoulder as he leads her a few steps. How angry could he be?

"It's fine, I can't really blame a person who doesn't have a lot experience right?" Noah says, as he smiles slightly before turning somber. He looks over to the approaching Cu as he too comes to share his findings as well. However before the Caster could join the group…

"Cu, you watch them for a bit." Noah says as he guides Mashu away. The children look offended as they are ignoring them in order to do adult stuff. They should be able to help too!

"Wha-" before Cu could continue to protest however, Noah's eyes quickly go over the ravaged and cursed land knowing that the Caster saw the same horrors he seen. Understanding the unseen signal, the Irish hero can only nod as Mashu is led out of ear shot by the redhead. For a moment, the children wonder about trying to see if they can follow their uncle while Cu stares at the destruction.

The hound of Chulainn does not like this. It's more than getting children involved; it's the fact he has to keep them ignorant of the bloodshed that is to come. This was not his choice nor was any of the other heroes but their guardian. If wasn't for that man asking them to, Caster would have already prepared them mentally for the onslaught of gore and horror ahead. The simulations honestly did not count as all the enemies disappeared in a black smoke.

Also there is a fact that his memories of Fuyuki are in a haze. It is on the tip of his tongue, but no specific events come to his mind. He knows he helped the little ladies clean up, he also remembers their fear and their tears. Though, what he remembers mostly is their determination despite all that. "So, why not give these kids at least a small chance to learn some old tricks?" he thought after a few days in Chaldea. That is why he decided to do at least.

"Oi, lassies" the hound of Ulster smirks toward them, ignoring the thought of future trails for now.

"It's not lassie, it's Shiri." the redhead snorts. "Get it right already!"

"Hm, maybe I might call you by your name sometime Lassie." Caster chuckles, as he pokes the end of this staff into the dirt as he begins to draw something. "That is if you can draw this."

"Bring it!" the redhead challenges. Her sister however is just staring hard at his drawing as if to get every detail boiled into her brain.

In only an hour, the team made its way close to the fort. They expect to be attacked immediately, and have their weapons drawn and ready from blood.

What they didn't expect, is a battle between the living and the dead.

Soldiers are fighting off things similar to the familiars called Dragon Tooth Solders that were in Fuyuki. The things are simple enough that with enough effort, ordinary soldiers can easily take care of them. However, the bulk of Dragon Tooth Soldiers outrival the tired, and worn soldiers, whose bodies are nearly collapsing from fighting for who knows how long.

The children instantly feel themselves scoop up by their soot covered uncle as the Servants charge to join the fray quicker than their human Masters. Arturia's horse charges through an approaching group, instantly blowing them away like scraps of paper trapped within wild winds. Boudica's shield protects the uninjured; as Cu let his rune spells fly. As both the soldiers and heroic spirits wage war against the horde of practice dummies, Noah finds a safe place close, yet not too close to their third party allies, where both he, and the girls can watch from a distance.

"Uncle, are you going to fight too?" Shiri asks, as Noah places her and her sister on the ground as softly as one when handling glass would.

"No, somebody needs to keep you two safe." Noah kindly states, making eye contact with the two children looking up at him. Suddenly, Noah looks toward the nearby forest as if something was going to pop out at any given moment. "I see… you can take care of it can't you? Good, let me know if you need some back up."

"Uncle, are you talking with your Servant?" Shiri asks as the screaming and yelling starts to slowly die.

"Yes, he was just letting me know about a possible complication."

"Complication?"

"It means… like a possible problem." Noah looks toward Ren who had both ears cup with a hand and squinted eyes as if she is in pain. "Are you okay Ren?"

Noah was not actually expecting a reply .It would seem that she actually could hear him however," It's just really loud! I don't like it!"

Ren has always been afraid of loud noises, so the only thing that can be done is have her grow use to it. One of the reasons why the two child Masters are involved with the simulation battles is for that purpose. At least, compared to the times Noah had to deal with some unkind assassins a year ago, this is way better than her screaming like a banshee.

It is not long before the sounds of battle completely die off just like it never happened in the first place. However, the fragments of bone served as a reminder of battle fought. The French soldiers are at least accepting of the team, yet they refuse to let them inside the fort, wary of a certain Lancer. While said Lancer is tired of being treated as a villain there is no choice, but to allow them to do as they pleased. However, thanks to the word from one of their comrades proclaiming that Arturia is not the witch that sought their deaths, the men following him put their guard down just the slightest allowing them to talk.

"Who are you people?" The same soldier, who only introduced himself as Ardien, speaks to Noah, taking him to be the leader of the group. Arturia is standing close to Noah keeps a stern eye on the soldiers, watching to see if they dare to draw close to the children. The other Servants are on standby, assisting the solders where they are allowed, save Mashu who stays close to the children.

"We are traveling mercenaries, here to help fight against England." Noah explains as Ardien looks at them, trying to gauge the truth of his words. Calling themselves people from the future would only make others looks at them like they grew a third head. However, both France and England are reliant on third party soldiers during this time, allowing them an easy excuse to be in France as foreigners.

"Hmm, Mercenaries traveling with children?" Ardien muses as he watches Arturia give a death glare to a soldier that tries to talk to the children, making the poor man nearly falls over in his attempt to escape her glare.

"Hey, even we mercs need to feed our children you know?" Noah grunts as he slaps Arturia's armored shoulder. "There was….circumstances that forced them to come with me so I brought one of my trusted knights with me to protect them. She's a tad overprotective of them so you'll have to forgive her rudeness. "

In this time, mercenaries are more than just soldiers looking for coin. Sometimes a foreign low-ranked noble could also make a living fighting in war. It would help explain why there is a knight with full armor with them at least. Boudica, in her rider gear and short red skirt, however….

" I see…" Ardien looks over Boudica, in her revealing clothing, as she hands a wounded soldier to one of his comrades, and as if realizing something, grins lecherously at Noah. The man himself does not care for what perverted fantasy situation the soldier thinks up. A runaway couple plot twist or whatever is also fine as well. "I believe understand your circumstances. Though, I question why you have women fight at the front line while you sit in comfort in the back."

"Are you insulting my lord, soldier?" Arturia stares expressionless at the man as she plays her part perfectly. To Ardien's credit he does not flinch or move out of her gaze and matches her stare with one of his own.

Noah almost face palms at the gender gap of this time, despite the French having a woman leading their charges, before replying, "You think because I did no fighting in that battle and left it to women mostly, that I am weak? That's understandable, but without me to direct them….what would have happened to your men?

Noah's eyes bore into the man's skull as his underlying threat lingers in the air. Both Arturia and Boucia are easily able to tear apart the enemies before them. If they so decide to, tearing the men apart will be a simple matter.

The tension lays thick in the air. It does not last long as the soldier speaks.

"Well, you came at bad time merc." the Frenchman huffs, as he takes off his helmet revealing his brown hair to the world. His face, pale in complexion to his brown eyes, possibly once bright are now drained from despair. "France has lost its king, and the English have fled… there is no need to fight, all thanks to that Dragon Witch."

"Dragon Witch?" Arturia joins the conversation finally as useful information has finally appeared.

"Yes Jeanne d'Arc," Ardien laments in sorrow. "She's a tad paler and her hair a different color, but I swear with my own to eyes it was her! I saw her in Orleans, so I know it's her."

"Jeanne, the Maiden of Orleans caused all this?"

"Not just here… She has killed King Charles, and killed every man, woman, and child she could find with-" Ardien speech halts as a loud eldritch screech fills the air. "Shit, it's here, men get ready!"

Every Soldier whose spine was not straightened in fear made their way to the fort's door in desperation. Not knowing what was going to come a beep comes from both the children's and Noah's white watch on their wrist. It was this watch that allowed commutation between them and Chaldea.

Romans voice is the first thing the girls heard, "Something huge is-"

The first things the girls see is a large shadow that completely covering their forms and of the scattering French soldiers as the figure swoops in the distance **.** Fire rains down on them, the child are covered instantly by their hero and her horse, shielding them the intense flames while others dove out of the way.

Before circling around them and landing several feet in front of its prey, the girls get a chance to look at their large form.

"A Dragon?!" Shiri excitedly screeches as she sees the large reptilian creature. Its size is easily bigger than a horse and its mouth is filled with sharp fangs that can tear apart metal.

"No, it's a subspecies; a Wyvern!" Roman's voice interjects. Anything that Shiri is going to say in response is lost when the beast released a torrent of flame forcing Lancer to grab the girls and dash out of the way just in time. The solders are now raining arrows at the beast from the ramparts of the fort, none having enough force to penetrate the scales.

A cracking of thunder echoes, as Noah whips out his M9 and shoots at the beast legs, only to do no damage. The only thing it does is annoy it causing it to whip out its tail toward the attacker; Noah manages to duck underneath one strike. The beast whips the large tail back low enough to take off Noah's head.

 ***CLANG***

Only to meet Mashu's large shield. The demi-servant is pushed back enough that her body almost touches Noah. Before the beast can retract its tail Boudica's sword plunges into it, severing the tail at half length. The beast turns fully, roaring only to catch a fireball directly in the face from a certain druid.

"Step back everyone!" Boudica yells as she sees the beast is preparing something else. Unfortunately, it doesn't come in time.

Realizing, that it is outmatch on the ground, the wyvern starts waving its large wings, blowing dust into faces of its nearby adversaries. With the surrounding enemies stunned with temporary blindness, the wyvern takes a deep breath, preparing to incinerate the troublesome prey. It releases only a small breath before a pole arm found itself impacting it skull, forcing its mouth shut and the flames to burn the inside of its mouth.

None of the combating servants have a pole arm except Arturia, and despite the person being female and having blonde hair, the person who dealt the blow is definitely not Arturia, the way she holds herself is completely different than the King of Knights and her face is not full of malice or wrath, there is nothing to read basically.

"Who's that?" Cu speaks as he readies a rune as Boudica slashes at the legs of the disoriented beast as it gains its bearings.

"Does it matter? Worry about it later!" Noah snorts, as he gains distance from the battle.

Shiri and Ren are being relived from Arturia's grip, they stare wide eye at the scene. They know what violence is, and have borne witness to it many times in their short life span. However, why do people and animals hurt each other? Is it because one is good or evil? Or something else? Noah once said the reason why people hurt each other is because they have different beliefs or something they want to protect.

In this case… why are they not allowed fighting too?

"Art-" is the only thing Shiri can get out.

"Stay here, I'll be back for you two." Arturia says before mounting on her horse, and riding towards the enemy, unknown to her both of her Masters' plight.

"It's trying to get away!" Mashu yells as she dodges a bite from the wyvern as it starts to get off the ground. However just before it could fly away-

An arrow seemingly appears out of nowhere and implants itself into the beast's eye.

"!" the reptile screeches in agony and drops back onto the ground. Just in time to be impaled through on Arturia's Noble Phantasm. As the king pulls out the weapon that killed it, the wyvern's remaining eye slowly become dull and lifeless before falling over dead.

"Showoff…" Noah mutters as Mashu picks him up to his feet. "Good job kid, you've improved quite a bit."

"Ah, uh, thanks Sen- Noah." Mashu sputters a bit knowing how much Noah dislikes being called a senior as a warning glare is sent her way. Boudica is going over Arturia and Dun Stallion, much like a worried mother and her child to the Lancer's discomfort. Cu walks by and gives a nod to Mashu's skills, knowing that she deserves it. The children run their way forward, eager to check on their friends and families.

"So, who are you?" Cu asks, as Lancer's bloody lance at the ready and pointed at the Servant that joined in the battle earlier. Said Servant does not flinch, but seems bothered nevertheless. Boudica however, places her hands on the lance and eases it down.

"Now, now dear," Boudica says with a disarming smile. "She helped us, so please at least be thankful."

"However, we know not-" Arturia starts, until realizing that the smile on Boudica's lips seem a bit more strained once she started to argue. Backing down is for the best. "Very well, as you wish, Rider."

"Um, perhaps we could talk elsewhere… I rather not stay here too long." the Servant stares at the fort. More like the soldiers and their reactions, some are in disbelieve while others have the same look of fear and despair that Arturia received.

"Perhaps we should I fear our welcome may no longer be a welcome." Noah stares at the forest ahead of them saying nothing despite now having a firm grasp on the Servant's identity. "There should be a clearing a fair distance in, we can camp there for the night."

"How do you know this?" the Servant says in surprise.

"Hm, let's just say I know someone with good eyes and leave it at that." Noah shrugs. "Let's get going."

It takes time to make their way to the clearing due to monsters and a few "mandatory" breaks. But soon, a fire is lit and the stars are mostly visible and while the adults talk, the children play. Ren is curiously throwing twigs and other small objects in the fire seeing what burns and what will not burn. Beside her is Shiri who seem less willing with playing with the fire. Many have noticed the young redhead's current behavior, but there are more important things than mental health currently. Ren is always the less emotionally open making the others worry for her all the same. The two plays in silence till one decides to break the silence.

"Hey sis." Shiri says as she throws a random leaf into the fire.

"Hm?"

"Are we strong?"

"Strong?" Ren questions, as she puts down the twig in order to feel the muscles on her arms. "I think we are really strong, why?

"Then why are we not allowed to fight?"

To them, fighting involves fighting on the front lines, the one that swings the sword, the one who fires the gun, and the one who beats the bad guys. But ever since they formed a contract with Mashu, the children have been forced to have others fight their battles for them.

"Maybe because we're children?" Ren says, as she looks for another thing into the fire. "Children are not supposed to do adult tasks."

"Well, we're the last Masters of the whooole world." Shiri says, spreading her arms as wide as she can. "We should be allowed to do adult stuff too."

"Then we need to prove that we can do so." Ren nods. But how will they prove themselves? They cannot ask anyone for help. Therefore, they will have to wait till their chance to prove themselves to everyone.

Especially to a certain someone.

"Are you kids having fun?" their uncle asks them, as the group adult's part in different directions. The only ones that seem to stay behind are Arturia and that other Servant. Mashu is trailing behind them.

Seeing that they have a pile of sticks and other burnable things, Noah notices that they have had at least a minimal amount of fun. Both children look forward, the blonde Servant who has yet to introduce herself to the children.

"Hello, my name is Jeanne. It is a pleasure to meet you" the Servant says with a small nod.

"Huh, Jeanne? But isn't Jeanne the one destroying people?" Shiri questions in surprise. The two Masters learned about Jeanne's current actions by overhearing the words of the other Servants and Arturia, with Mashu doing their best to explain everything. It took some times for both children to understand fully but they now have a firm grasp of the situation.

"Do you two remember the Arturia in Fuyuki?" Noah asks. The two children take a moment before nodding, "That one was the evil twin. It is the same as before."

They have no idea what the true nature of this Jeanne that has burned the country and every man, woman, and child but the fact that she is an enemy is absolute. Saying it is the evil twin however to the children will help them recognize their target at the very least. However they have no idea where to go from there. For now, they will camp here and look for more information in the morning.

"Okay, it's nice to meet you Saint Jeanne." Shiri curtsies as her sister does the same.

"Saint…? I would prefer it if you just call me Jeanne." said Saint stares at the children with a slight blush on her face. The children nod their adorable heads. The children hope to spend some time getting to know Jeanne; however their uncle of course, has to ruin the fun.

"Alright, time for bed girls."

"What?"

"No way!"

"You can't stay up too late." Noah shrugs away their disbelief. "We have a long march ahead of us tomorrow."

The children want to argue back, and normally they would. But they are tired; the long trek on foot has worn them out. But sleeping is boring! Staying awake and seeing everything that happens is way more fun!

As if sensing their distress, Noah gives a smirk to the girls, "What if somebody told you a story?"

The girls instantly stand up their eyes gleaming. Which story would be told?! Who will tell the story!? Everyone tells a good story, except Cu, Mashu's was pretty good with that Captain Nemo person, Boudica still hasn't finished hers. So who? WHO?!

The girls are nearly bouncing off their feet in excitement as their uncle keeps them waiting, "Arturia, you're up."

The King of Knights nearly falls over at her name being called, "Wha-?"

A loud happy cheer, sure to wake the forest, is release, making Arturia's sputtering mute. The girls instantly clamor up to her armored hands and hold fast as they try to pull the king to their designated bed of leaves and shrub. Arturia has never done story time, so the children cannot hide their excitement. The person in question wears an expression of shock and betrayal of this revelation and really wants to argue back.

But… the happy puppy eyes, they are too much. Even for one as aloof like Arturia their glowing, joyful, sparkling eyes are overwhelming. With a sigh at the unexpected and important duty handed to the greatest of kings, Arturia cannot help but allow the children to drag her to bed.

* * *

 _ **Music used for inspiration for the chapter and whole Orleans arc:**_

 _ **Nothing Remains by Andrew Stein**_

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, this took a lot longer then I wanted. One reason is because I am a perfectionist and had at least three editors go over this for me. I also rewrote it as well. Plus several other things, FGO being one of them. But the chocolates, especially from my favorite female servants, cannot be ignored. I honestly don't believe in that waifu stuff but the interactions are just so adorable.**

 **Back to this story, I want to thank Narakusoul, the author of The Unseen Guardian, for the indirect help. Without it I would have not known so much about the Hundred Year War as I do. Sometimes it pays to be an info broker lol. I also want to thank everyone else, unfortunately, it's too late for Christmas like I wanted, but consider this a small valentines gift from me to you: I want to tell people that are still fans of a certain story I wrote last year, The Harbinger of Spring, will get at least three to four chapters in the future, but I also have gotten some PMs asking if they can use the idea or something like that. I will write some simple rules for it. (One of them being you have to ask GhostXavier for permission of course). I will update my profile with the rules that once things get going here. You can also go to my profile in order to get an idea what I am writing as well.**

 **Enjoy your future Valentine's Day, single or otherwise!**

* * *

 _ **Review Responses:**_

 **GhostXavier:**

 **Yes. A HUGE LAVA POOL OF DISPAIR WILL APPEAR! Well, maybe either way that is a can of worms one does not want to open Boudica or otherwise. I certainly don't. But it needs to be done.**

 **As for the coming of age, the children are already questioning themselves so well. You'll have to see if that fluffy cuteness will remain in the end. Either way, it will turn out good.**

 **SnakeScreamer:**

 **Kiyohime?! I don't want Noah to die this early in the story! You will just have to wait and see now won't you. Hopefully, not too long of course.**


	8. Interlude

**Warning: A scene containing blood and death ahead.**

 **Interlude**

 **Brûlure de la nuit**

Meanwhile in the distance while the children listen to their story and fall to a peaceful slumber a different kind of night comes to a man. His complexion is pale but his appearance is similar to the greatest of nobles with his black outfit. He would be considered a marble perfection.

Except for the blood that currently stains his fangs as he sucks the last bit of blood from the marrow of his last victim tenderly and slowly, as he enjoys the rich taste of iron. The woman he holds in his twisted loving embrace has long since stopped struggling and pleading.

" _Ah, I just remembered this woman."_ He thinks, remembering seeing this woman in the village they last plundered of life. He let the soldier, most presumably her husband; live and lead them outside to this far out home. This was just to get her blood pumping, enriching it to the Vampire's pallet.

 ***DRIP* DRIP***

The pale noble bearing man followed them, impaling the man on one of his personal stakes just so he could watch as the one he tired to protect, become his meal. His boiling blood pools beneath his stomach as it feeds the plant life beneath him. His arms and legs are broken beyond repair leaving the man with no resistance as he waits for his life to end.

"Y-you…" The man spits out with venom as the Vampire drops the now dead woman uncaringly on the ground. Those are his last words as the Vampire finishes the job by beheading the man, ending his agony. After all, one cannot enjoy a meal without an audience. Plus the Vampire's Master did say to spread terror where he could. Leaving this man here would be the perfect host for that terror.

Now, he best start roaming the land in search of new pr-

Several screams go out of through the night, causing the Vampire to scowl _, "That's right, that wrench is still here._

Having to hear the boorish sounds of young, unripe female children annoy him deeply. If he had his own choice he would spare the children so they could ripen, then consume them. The Vampire remembers the promise of separating the prey so he has no choice but to listen to the screams. He looks at the full moon rising in the sky as he leans against the wooden building.

It is not till the moon is at its apex that the screams descend to whimpering then finally peace and quiet reign over the land once more. The only sound he hears is the wooden door of the house opening, revealing a woman just as pale as him wearing a mask that covers her face. She looks at him with a disarming smile as she walks with a noblewoman's grace to him. Her hands and insanely long nails that look similar to claws drip with crimson, letting the Vampire know that the deed is done regrettably.

"Ah, Dracula." The woman speaks as she notices the man he killed without mercy or remorse. "You are wasting food I see. Such an uncouth fool you are."

Dracula narrows his eyes at her, wishing he could kill her instead. However he is ordered to cooperate with this woman despite it. "Then you have no taste Carmilla. Let the wolves and birds of prey devour such a nasty morsel, but still, their tastes would still be better refined than yours."

Carmilla just laughs at Dracula's response. She knows that the man known as the Impaler Prince is holding himself back, just feeding enough to satisfy his baser urges. Vlad III summons his lance in frustration, intent on shutting up the witch's laugh before a voice implodes in his mind.

"Berserk-Lancer, Berserk-Assassin." The voice of a lovely maiden that is their Master sounds displeased, extremely so. "Berserk-Rider has fallen."

"That is not too surprising." Carmilla scoffs. "The woman seemed to be intent on dying."

"I wouldn't have minded if she jumped off a cliff or banged her head against a wall till she died."The female voice admits as the person herself appears before them from her spirit form. Her ebony armor seems to shine as if kissed by the moonlight. With her pale ashen skin and short, nearly white, hair she almost looks similar to a doll. Her yellow eyes shine with a predatory look. "However, before she died, she spilled the beans to a Servant contracted to a Master."

"I see." Vlad says as he gets off the wall he is currently resting on in order to give his Master his full attention. "Then the last Master has arrived here?"

They were told after they consumed the priests at their Master's bidding that another Master would appear soon. However, they are far, far, too late to save France. Jeanne has risen from the ashes thanks to her fallen Marshall and has wrecked vengeance with their Mad Enhanced Servants. Only cinders and a broken people remain of what was once most of France.

"You are correct. I wish for you two to start helping in hunting for this Master. But, if you find them before me, keep them alive so I can give the Lord's blessing myself." The Witch of Orleans says with bloodcurdling glee. Carmillia shrugs not caring what happens or what Jeanne plans. Vlad could not help but wince a bit, as the flavor of blood would all but disappear if their Master burns the corpse to ashes. Neither of them cares if the holy woman wishes to spread more of her vengeance as long as they get something out of it. Stronger prey means better tasting blood; it is the only thing that the two of them can agree upon.

"Of course, anyone else you see is fair game for you two." Jeanne says, obviously knowing what they want. It quite easy for one as her to see that Vampires have a never ending thirst to quench; as she herself is not so different from them after all.

Honestly, that is all she needs to tell them as they instantly rush into the lands, thrilled like children in a candy store to have more prey to devour. The bloodlust filled smiles fade as quickly as the moon hides behind a few grey clouds, most likely in shame in what it has witness.

Jeanne looks at the mess that her Servants made. No matter how much she enjoys seeing the French people suffer for their sins against her, against God himself, there is still coldness in her heart. She cannot feel any satisfaction or any peace. The only time she felt her heart beat since her revival was when she and Gilles shamed and humiliated King Charles in front of the entire castle before killing every last one of them. That devil in an old man's flesh was the other time she felt her heart beat as he burned. Her former allies and enemies she fought are now corpses and heaps of forgotten dust, and her heart starts to beat just the slightest as she remembers the ecstasy she felt of their pleas of mercy from the torture and their escapes from reality that were truly sublime!

A wicked grin spreads across Jeanne's face at the memories as she enters the house looking at the sprays of blood that line the wooden walls like one would stare at a beautiful painting. The owners of said blood have expired but there is still something she must do. To burn all these sinners to ash so only the man's corpse outside remains of course. No one will remember them nor care for them much like the treatment she received. It will give her just the barest of satisfaction, just enough for her to feel alive at least.

A whimpering gets Jeanne's attention causing her expression to become curious at this development. Someone was still among the living besides her in this room. Strapped in a chair and covered in gaping wounds that still leaks blood is a girl. Her nails of her hands and feet have been removed and a few teeth are forcibly removed, still despite that it is a beauty that Jeanne can enjoy. It would seem Berserk-Assassin has been messy, that or wished to make the poor girl that looked to be only nineteen die slowly from blood loss.

Suddenly, the girl's eyes lock on her, as hope fills her them for somebody has come to save her. "La Pucelle d'Orléans…. Please…. help me."

Pity, out of character for the witch, overcomes her face and draws the Sword of St. Catherine and quickly cuts the bonds off the poor girl.

"Are you okay?" Jeanne asks the girl with a serene smile, who nods with barely any energy. With her black armored hand, Jeanne gently wipes off the blood and hair from the girl's face in order to see her dark green eyes. For a moment, the girl stares into her yellow eyes before her seat starts to feel warm….

Too warm in fact.

Jeanne's eyes slowly fill with murderous delight as the girl starts to scream as the flames slowly and very painfully burn her as fuel. The flames quickly spread to the rest of the house, eager for more fuel to feed itself with. When the girl's screams of pleading for a quick death subside the ebony saint crackles like the witch she truly is. This is the real her, she is no longer a pure maiden nor is she a protector! She is God's vengeance itself given form!

"Gilles, you are truly right," Jeanne still crackles as she walks out the burning building, the smell of burning flesh and bone is like an old friend saying hello as her dead heart once more beats. "The greatest of hope really brings the greatest of despair!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Everything Bleeds**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, I am sure many are surprised that I published something so quickly. Honestly, this was a extra credit assignment/contest for a class of mine. In short, we had to make a hero a villain and could only be 1000 to 2000 words. I had to change things to a Fate format afterwards but I did get the first place to let everyone know. I can see why William Shakespeare wrote Jeanne the way he did, so much potential for bad ends and things like this. This also covers a plot hole in the previous chapter as well, so two birds one stone. Also, if you find any edit problems let me know, my usual editors were busy so I had to ask dear old mom to edit so hopefully it turned out well.**_

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Warlord of Chaos: Your English is actually really good. Hopefully I can say the same about my French though. I enjoy that you're loving this the most and your insights!**_

 _ **NakaruSoul: Jeanne will get more of an appearance next chapter I can promise you that. It felt a little awkward writing her at first, but now I am ready. A writer must do their best to make their characters as relatable as possible, of course there are times a little irrationality is most helpful, especially with children.**_


	9. Everything Bleeds

How To Smile:

Everything Bleeds

She was expecting some kind of imposter. She would be able to understand and be able to scold them if that were the case.

However…

"What is this? Can somebody douse me with cold water?" her doppelganger speaks in her voice. The manners of her movements are similar to her own as their eyes lock with mutual shock for a brief moment. After that moment, the black clad Jeanne starts to chuckle aloud, ignoring all of her enemies that have defeated the Phantom of the Opera a short time ago for her lookalike. "Seriously, a dog or a worm? Gilles look at this pathetic girl, ah right, he isn't here."

Currently, Jeanne and her allies are surrounded by four Servants, including the other Jeanne blocking off any chance to escape this battle. However, that doesn't stop her from asking the much needed question.

"Who are you?"

The black Jeanne scowls slightly at this question, "Seriously, you're asking this? I am Jeanne D'Arc, a patriot, a soldier, and the saint of this pathetic country."

"There is no way you're me… I, I would never do such a thing!"

Black Jeanne sighs at her denial, "We Jeannes are a stubborn sort, aren't we? Tell me this then, why hasn't God stopped me? It's simply because he doesn't care, I no longer hear him, so it's as good as him giving up on humanity. You are just the last fragments of myself singing denials."

"I-" Jeanne tries to argue, but the words don't come out of her suddenly parched throat as all the evidence comes to her. Could there be truth in her words? Even if she is a new born Heroic sprit her strength is not what it should be and even some of skill she should have is nonexistent. Could this really be her true self…? A mass of unending hatred; a Black Death made by betrayal and despair? Those cold nights in her cell and the stares by the guards-

"You talk too much girl." a man's voice echoes, tearing her dark thoughts back to the outside world as she stares behind herself at Noah.

"You'll have to forgive me," Black Jeanne states, casting her gaze towards the red headed man in the center of the Chaldea Servants. "It is not often one gets to talk with themselves after all."

"Ever look in the mirror… actually do they even have mirrors in this era? Never mind, I'm getting off track. Can you just go ahead and die for me? Perhaps even burn yourself to ashes again?" Noah MacAteer states, as Jeanne listens to the conversation; grateful for the sudden diversion. Despite the odds and the children staring at him, the man never loses focus of what's in front of him. She cannot help but shiver at the insults directed at her even though they are not meant for her. The gentle man she talked to last evening vanished and was replaced with an unreadable expression. Perhaps before the children came into his life he observed countless horrors… or perhaps he has always been this fatalistic?

"I see," Black Jeanne's golden eyes narrow to slits at Noah's insult. "You must be the last Master from the future I heard about. You have quite a mouth on you."

"When someone gets in your way that tends to happen, Witch."

"And you think I give a rat's ass?"

"Only you, a damsel in distress stuck in a dank cell," Noah pauses as a cruel and heartless smirk comes over his features. "Would know how to judge a rat honestly. After all, they were your only company correct? Well besides the guards of course. No one should forget their friends', right?"

Within a moment the tension that was thick but calm begin to rage suddenly like the sea.

"I... will burn you!" Black Jeanne's eyes filled with anger sweep over her Servants her eyes nearly glowing from the magic she was releasing. "None of you will touch the Master. I. Will. Kill. Him. If there is even a mark on him you will join him in the bonfire!"

"Then Master what of the human children?" the white haired woman asks. Her masked face looks over Ren and Shiri who try their best to avoid her gaze by hiding behind their hero's body.

"I don't care the same goes for the scraps over there as well." the other self speaks knowing that she is referring to. It doesn't matter who stands against her even if it is herself. However could Jeanne really be capable of this? Does she honestly have this much hatred for the ones who betrayed her? Perhaps she is just a fragment… an inhuman piece inside a human heart.

"Then you don't mind if I take that one and the children's blood." the woman speaks, as she appraises the children like food. "They are a little young but their innocence should moisten my skin at least. The scarps as you put it will be far greater quality."

"You have become greedy Elizabeth. I will have Jeanne D'Arc's blood." the pale man narrows his eyes and stares at the masked woman.

"Oh poor Dracula, are you perhaps feeling thirsty or looking to compensate for something?" the woman smirks as Dracula bares his fangs at her. "I am willing to depart with her soul at the least. I have no need for an immaterial thing."

"Humph, then perhaps I should turn my attention to the one who looks similar to her then after I have her soul." Dracula looks over Arturia who grips her lance all the more tighter as her other hand wavers protectively over the children and Mashu. "Blood after all cannot be wasted."

"That is fine but I want that one's heart in exchange."

"Mutual exchange? You are nicer then you look wench." Vlad smirks glad to insult his partner.

"Missy you sure are popular with animals." Caster takes a quick glance at Jeanne with some sympathy in his eye, most likely remembering the attention of a certain unwanted woman in his life.

"The Prince of Romania and I'm guessing Elizabeth Bathory." Noah snorts as he stares down the woman with her face for a moment before breaking into a run with said person chasing after him. Jeanne cannot understand his expression because he is not making one. However she knows what has to be done in this situation as she materializes her flag. They have to fight back….or die.

* * *

"Caster and I will take care of Elizabeth and prevent her from getting close to the children." Boudica speaks, breaking the formation. The redhead's expression appeared more than a seriousness needed for the situation, but one that intended to kill the vampire painfully for her acts against children. Cu for his part is eager for battle as he swings his staff at the enemy narrowly missing the skull as Berserk- Assassin lashed out with her claws.

"Stay with the children Mashu." Arturia orders the Demi-Servant who gives a silent nod. Arturia is partially worried that her Masters would be the main focus for the opposing forces however thanks to Noah's taunts; the leader is at least is distracted. Now, it will be their turn and thankfully while she is not as skilled as Noah in talking smack but talking to another royal and enraging them is just as easy for her.

"You have fallen far Prince of Romania. I can hear your people weeping." Arturia taunts Vlad, as he walks a few steps forward, spear drawn out. Arturia already has her lance beforehand, but has yet to call for Dun Stallion as the environment is not suitable for horseback. Her Masters are a few paces away, Rider and Caster engaging the only remaining enemy Servant while the other one vanished after its Master. Noah had run off in the rubble with the other Jeanne slowly following behind him like a reaper, leaving her and Jeanne to take care of the Prince of Romania.

"Oh? You speak with the confidence that I am at the wrong here. Alas, you do not have the authority to lecture me, woman." Vlad speaks as Elizabeth fires a ball of magic from her staff at the charging Boudicca, stopping her from getting too close. "Perhaps the Holy Maiden may have the right to lecture me in belief in the current situation, but it would seem she is not fully here."

"A man who has abandoned the lord has no right to speak to me about being all there." Jeanne speaks. Her eyes do not seem entirely focused on the situation. If she cannot be focused on the battle, she will only be a hindrance.

"You are also speaking to a King, so mind your tongue, Vlad." Arturia spits, enforcing her status.

"Indeed? However, I don't care, I am no longer a king, nor a man for that manner," Vlad smirks revealing his sharp canines, perfect for stabbing the neck of a human. "I am now Dracula, the beast created by men!"

The two blondes only have an instant to jump out of the way, as several wooden stakes stab from beneath the earth. In that moment, Dracula leaps through the air as well doing his best to impale Jeanne through the heart. Jeanne's skill with the flag however is skilled enough to misdirect the Vampire's spear before landing on the ground. This allows the King of Knights to impale the monster from behind. It is far from her favorite tactic as a knight, but it's her only shot to-

Vlad bursts into vapor just before the tip of Rhongomyniad could pierce his flesh. "Wha-"

Before she can question what had happen, Arturia felt wood meeting metal before tearing apart her flesh and bones as a large stake pierces her stomach creating an equally massive hole. Stunned at the sudden attack, her honed instincts barely able to push the other blonde away lest she join her by the vampire's spear as the stake exits from her body, the King of Knights hears the children screaming her name as she falls to her knees.

* * *

"God damn woman, settle the hell down!" Noah screams at the witch as he barely dodges a torrent of flame as it hits a nearby walking corpse turning it to cinder. These corpses have been following their cat and mouse game for a time now. The redhead had to dodge and weave while making a few strikes against a few corpses that tried to grab him. Most seem to be targeting the Witch following behind him, forcing her to divert some of her attention to rid of their rotting flesh. The bodies of soldiers, women, elderly, and even some children clamor toward the Witch of Orleans.

 **"GET BACK HERE!"** Jeanne roars, as she burns another group of undead. Taking a look with a corner of his eyes, Noah can see his vague eyesight the image of Jeanne burning the corpses yet still gaining on him. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. He lost his glasses some time ago since this chase begun. Perhaps he shouldn't have taunted her but if someone like Vlad III, the Impaler Prince, is submissive she must be immensely powerful. Which is a boon for him since his Servant is more interested in fighting the strong more than the weak. While he could just use a command spell to bring them here, it would be a waste with the Servant stepping closer despite securing the package and fighting off any troublesome enemies.

"She's getting a bit too close." Noah notes, as he sees the ebony saint becoming clearing and more defined. For a moment, he considers using the M9 but without his eyesight he might as well be helping her kill him. Digging in his pocket, Noah turns around he stops to see as the last of the zombies are burned to ashes.

"Oh finally done running?" Jeanne sneers, finding satisfaction in finally having her troublesome prey cornered. She stomps on the remaining husk of a corpse with her armored foot making a sickening cracking sound.

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary." Noah begins to chant a poem. Backin the day he using this Magecraft would hardly require much of an , however, ninety percent of his "treated" circuits are being used to maintain and allow his Servant to fight and do as they wish. They are hard wired for this purpose only. This means the remaining ten percent were being used for this task. It was like using a few drops of gas to fuel a car.

The pain of his nerves screaming in agony is an annoyance, nearly making the redhead grunt, and mess up the poem. However, he holds strong producing a fistful of raven feathers despite his arm cramping and his legs feeling like stone, "Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,"

"Oh you are planning to fight me yourself? Are you serious here?" The black clad saint crackles as she points her sword toward him. "A normal human cannot stop me!"

 _"Perhaps not stop but, delay."_ Noah thinks as he leaps out of the way as the air where he once was burst into flame. Jeanne is just playing with him. If she was serious she could have killed him easily just then. The fistful of black feathers begins to glow as Noah's Od is transferred to them. "While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping."

He only needs sixty seconds before the Servant comes with the package, and then he can run for it once more. Jeanne just stands there with amusement in her yellow eyes, most likely thinking that he has given up hope. "As of someone gently rapping, rapping, on my chamber door. Tis some visitor I muttered tapping on my chamber door."

Fifty five seconds.

"Very well, I at least will let you squirm before I peel the burned flesh from your bones!" Jeanne opens her arms both flag and sword not guarding her body, inviting the man to do his worst. Which is fine with Noah, as this Magecraft is not meant to harm a Servant.

It is meant to devour dead flesh. Get rid of evidence and leave barely anything behind.

"Only this and nothing more. Nevermore!" Noah smiles as his goal is complete and tosses the feathers in the air. A half a second more and his feathers become full fledge ravens. All they are is in fact, memories of their once hungry owners. Food for a feather. The memories of hunger are what drive these black birds as they descend on the black saint, hoping to have a taste of her pale flesh. Part of Noah wants to use this moment to attack the witch. But a human could never hope to compare to a Servant without giving up their life. This is something that was engraved on Noah from even before that Holy Grail War.

"This is no time for this. Is this a sign of old age?" Noah murmurs to himself, starting to run once more. Before he can get far, he feels thin cold steel inserting itself into his shoulder. **"GOD DAMN IT!"**

"You will go no farther than this, last Master of the world." A being dressed like a musketeer that Noah could not discern the gender of has inserted their thin rapier into his shoulder pinning him with the blade with a ruined wall. During this time, Jeanne has removed the presence of the Ravens and stepped forth.

Ten seconds.

"You thought crows could kill me? Are you some kind of an idiot? Well it doesn't matter; I will take my time killing you." Jeanne speaks, as her black clad hand of flames reaches toward Noah.

Five seconds.

"Your intelligence is what I expected for a stupid farm girl, those were ravens not crows." He has no idea why the Servant he summoned responded to his call but he's going to enjoy watching her taking this woman apart limb from limb. The images of those tortured children inside that charred room he destroyed, so Ren and Shiri don't witness it enter his mind.

Yes, it would be interesting to watch through his servant's eyes if he gets the chance.

Zero seconds.

Black energy slams into the musketeer and the tainted saint pushing them away from Noah. The blade holding the man in place is grabbed by a black gauntlet before it's uncaringly yet cleanly removed. The sound of a body hitting the door is heard as the dust finally settles.

"Master, it would seem you are enjoying the attention of women far too much. I would recommend next time you be more careful with your encounters." a slightly amused voice comes from the masked woman with a slight grin in front of him. Her skin just as pale as the woman trying to burn him, looking very similar to marble stone in tone. Her black armor and dress fit perfectly in this chaotic warzone. A man with long silver hair with his back and front laid bare is on the ground unconscious face down. A bruise is visible on his temple. This is comical as a grown man of his height was carried by a girl barely over five feet tall Noah has to admit to himself.

"What happened to him? I thought you were supposed to lead him here?" Noah asks the pale woman as he places a hand on his leaking wound he has as he applies healing magic to it. He cannot see her eyes but doubtless they would not show anything about her mood.

"He was uncooperative with my suggestions so I knocked him out." Her evil appearance and apathetic personality was the most likely factor. Perhaps the usual permanent frown too?

"So you're telling me to carry this guy all the way back? With a wounded shoulder of all things?" Noah sighs. His Servant turns toward his enemies as they get back to their feet. The violent aura the masked woman exhibit gives off an oppressive feeling as if this is merely a simple and asinine question.

"I expect the one who summoned me to at least be capable of this much. It is merely a simple feat." The masked woman states as the redhead picks up the wounded man as the woman goes to meet his attackers, a black sword in hand. The wound is close, but it still hurts to move it a lot making it so Noah has to place the man over his good shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"You really are an ass you know that?"

* * *

"Arturia get up!" Shiri cries at the Lancer Servant. However, words alone are of no help to the King of Knights with the gaping wound in her gut. Using her lance as a prop Arturia manages to get her body off the floor. However, moving and fighting is beyond her. The children can tell as well, their eyes wide as saucers, and tears nearly spilling out. They want to help but if they get close they won't be able to do anything. Mash was currently frozen staring at the fighting Jeanne as she holds off the vampire. Without help however she won't last much longer. That means she needs to go help….

But she can't. Her legs and arms refuse to move feeling like stiff oak. Her jaw is clenched so hard that her teeth might shatter if it continues. Her fear is keeping her in place. Her mind is all over the place as she sees stares at Arturia's growing blood puddle. Will this be her moment as she steps out there? Mashu never thought she would ever have to step forward to the front lines once more with such powerful and fearless people standing beside her. Now it is but a pipe dream.

"Hang on Lancer, I'll be right there!" Mashu can hear Boudica yelling over the clashing of metal and claws. Those words are just false hopes as soon they will all die. The girl who has never stepped outside Chaldea will expire here. Jeanne is tirelessly fending off the vampire, but the more the vampire turns into a thin black mist or shoot stakes from his flesh or out of the ground the more ragged Jeanne looks acquiring more small wounds each and every time with increasing ferocity.

 _"One without fear cannot be wise."_ The words that Arturia spoke to her a time ago, echoing in the swarm of panic thoughts as it blows them away. At the time she did not know what those words meant but now the Demi-Servant thinks she's got a small idea what it means. She will die if she goes out there alone….but if there are others already fighting out there doing the same thing she is doing…what does she have to fear? She knows her role, now she just needs to do her job!

 **"RRRRRAAAAAGGGGH!"** Mashu charges forth without thought or how she looks, her shield at her side, as Vlad appears behind Jeanne once more ready to impale the saint with his lance. Just in time, Mashu manages to block the spear, holding fast despite the fierce sparks that fly off in the clash.

"Mashu?" Jeanne speaks in surprise.

"Oh? Do you wish to join my meal, frail little girl?" Vlad asks with a bloodthirsty smile. The regal gentleman is nowhere to be seen as the clothes become more torn and dirty giving him a stronger appearance of a hungry beast. Strangely Mashu would usually feel frightened by this sort of thing but now there is nothing to feel. After all, she is just doing her role.

"No, I am here to stop you!"

* * *

With Mashu now stopping Vlad in his tracks and covering Jeanne, the children gain the courage to run ahead without worrying about themselves, their safety, or the surroundings. The Hero they look up to is hurting! Why should they care about such small things?!

"Arturia!" The children cry at the wounded knight. The puddle of blood and bits of metal belonging to Arturia's armor touches the bottom of their shoes as they grab the armored shoulders to attempt to lift her. But being small children all they can do is huddle and grunt as they do so. Blood splatters onto their clothes from their hero's gaping wound

"Forgive… me….for this… unsightly…. display." The King of Knights manages to rasp out, knowing that the children were expecting a straight forward display of victory. As a Servant this could be the worse humiliation.

"Um, uh what should we do?" Shiri squeaks obviously giving in to panic as she ignores Arturia's apology. "What if we use ice cream?"

"Won't work, Arturia's stomach is gone!" Ren yells back. Their uncle always told them that ice cream was a cure back when he was always hurting but this….is scary, very scary and very, very bad. Ice cream won't fix this, bandages and kisses won't work, and neither would scary stitches!

"I-I don't know what to do. Ren you're smart I bet you can-"

"I can't! I-I'm not smart!" The black haired girl sniffles, her blue eyes fill with tears dripping out.

"Y-you got to or else A-Arturia is going to die l-l-like-" Shiri joins her sister in her tear race.

 **"I CAN'T DO IT!"**

While the girls did their best to hold their leaking eyes, Arturia can tell with her fading vision that the poor girls are panicking… this is all her fault. If she thought about the records she received from the Throne, Dracula was said to be able to turn to mist and bats among other things. And then this humiliation and guilt would not be felt. Arturia spits up blood mixed with wooden fragments on the ground doing her best to avoid covering the children in her failure.

The King cannot think of any words to say to calm the no longer pure children. Perhaps it's due to the increasing blood loss but it's getting harder to focus and keep her eyes open. Ren and Shiri start to notice the increase in weight, immediately stopping their impending argument of pity.

"What if we use those command thingies?" Shiri looks over on her right hand with the red stamp as Ren sniffles doing her best to calm herself with shuddered breathing. Their uncle and several Servants have already told them that this are small miracles used to force or support a servant. A good amount went over their head but a miracle is what is needed right now. Both of the children speak transferring power of a command spell to the Lancer servant.

"Heal." Fix." As soon as the words are spoken the large hole in Arturia's abdomen begins to close itself. The crimson that is about to ooze out is instantly sucked back into her fixing veins and arteries with organs growing back, as the hole is sealed leaving behind white unblemished skin. However due to their commands being so vague the energy lost was not restored leaving a healed but exhausted King of Knights.

* * *

"I hate having to work so hard for a meal." Elizabeth calls out as she slices her claws across Boudica's shield. "You may also be a bit old for my taste as well but I am sure you will make my skin at least supple!"

"Ngh! Caster!" The rider grunts as she bears the assault, moving her shield and sword to block the vampires' claws. Various claw marks adorn her arms and legs. Before her defense could be broken a fireball slams into the side of Elizabeth making an opening for Boudica's sword to inflict some damage. A diagonal slash is made across the countess of blood's shoulder to lower hip. This would normally be enough to kill a servant or at least wound them in some cases. For this Berserk-Assassin, this would be the latter case as it only serves to make her angry.

"You dare… **YOU DARE HARM MY BEAUTY?!** " the Assassin shrieks as she grabs the queen's s sword arm as she lifts her into the air and throws her toward the Caster that created the opening in the first place. The throw is very similar to child's tantrum when they don't get something they want and proceed to throw the nearest thing. It is the most unexpected move on the Queen of Britannia who can only let out a gasp as she slammed into the nearest ruin alongside Cu, who tried to catch her. The building still stands as the Countess of Blood is not of the Knight or Berserker classes but has effectively knocked the air out of Boudica who needs a moment to catch her breath. Cu lifts Boudica off him with a grunt, making sure to at least be somewhat gentle with her landing on the dirt.

"GET OVER HERE WRENCH! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DIE SLOWLY!" the monster screams aloud her eyes shining through her mask. A staff of wood collides with her metal one as before a rune is written in the air, engulfing the monster in flames.

"Geez, and people wonder why I hate nobles." Cu states as Elizabeth backs up several steps as she screams in agony before falling to the ground; yelling vile threats in-between. "Oi Rider, you doing alright there?"

"I am fine Caster…unlike Lancer." The redhead states in worry as she stands. While she did not see the cause of the wound she knows that it is fatal even for a Servant. For Boudica, the King of Knights was something akin to a family member despite not being related. To see Arturia wounded like that makes Boudica feel like her own heart was being ripped apart.

"She's in good hands. I saw the lassies going toward her in the corner of my eye. They'll fix her up." Cu comforts the Rider before smirking. "Perhaps they might even fix that sharp tongue of hers!"

Boudica wants to argue the only reason Arturia has said sharp tongue is because the Irish druid antagonizes her now and again but something loud echoes through the air. It does not belong to Elizabeth, who is rolling on the dirt in order to put out the flames, nor does it belong to anything with human vocal chords. It does not belong to a wyvern, which they have encountered several times to this town. It belongs to something much larger and much fiercer.

A black dragon, the pinnacle of magical beasts easily towers over most of the ruined buildings. Around it are a large amount of quiet wyverns of different colors that are wary to catch the attention of their superior. The black scales spell destruction and its large wings spell terror as they create strong winds that topple several stone buildings. The dragon's golden eyes look around in pity at the weak fools that invited wrath as well as wrath the one it wishes to wreck vengeance upon for its death and taking of the endless treasure it horded.

With a roar, Fafnir announces its majesty intent on destroying the enemies of its mistress.

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright first let me apologize for the long delay. Reason why is due to last of my college classes that needed to be done. Yes, last. Meaning I am done with college and am allowed to have more free time! So I should be able to get out more writings in the future!

Also I have been waiting to say this...and this person may no longer remember said talk but I want to thank RoseWarden, Author of the Fire Emblem Fanfic Cycle for helping with certain things before even I started planning or writing this for that matter. Thanks so much for your help! I hope you managed to read this in your extra free time!

Also I have no idea who this masked heroine is, but there is a reason why she is here. So look forward to that as well!

 **Next Chapter: Salvation**

 **Reviews:**

Sliverbug28:

I'm glad to you enjoyed that...honestly I didn't think I could write something that dark. But somehow or another I did!

Nakarusoul:

Jeanne Alter is more of Tsundere as you may have learned especially here. This is a different Jeanne Alter then the one who lives in Chaldea she is unbound, angry, and really wants to vent it as painfully as she can.


	10. Salvation

**How to Smile**

 **Salvation**

" _So you've come Master." a voice greets Noah. "You are two minutes late. Are you a crow that gets distracted by every pretty thing? If so, I may have to rethink my contract with you."_

 _Noah climbs out the forest vegetation into a small area illuminated by a fire. If the children came they would be truly sickened. Numerous corpses litter the ground belonging to wyverns, beastmen, and a few undead. In the midst of them was a masked woman clad in black armor. With no moonlight to see further, Noah would think he is staring at death with blood covering parts of her pale skin and her nearly grey hair along with said armor. It is but his contracted Servant, one that cares for nothing but the taste of battle. but also one that at least goes along with his orders for the most part._

" _Sorry, but it takes a bit to find an excuse when a teenage girl wants to protect your ass. Saying I need to go do some "business", I took care of that." Noah fires back, uncaring for the scene as he moves closer to the light for warmth. He is used to such sights of carnage of gore. War is an unfair thing and an unfair thing to these creatures that were slaughtered._

" _Crude, but effective. That girl has much to learn about being a proper Servant." the doll in armor nods as she signals to a fallen log that somehow is clear of destruction. Noah however is rather disturbed by the words… does that mean she would-? Noah rather not imagine, so the redhead forces himself to focus on what's in front of him._

" _I was wondering why you wanted me to come out here this late." Noah says refusing the seat. At least his servant has manners of a host. "Instead of mentally telling me. Is it something personal?"_

" _Of a sort Master." the woman starts to walk around the redhead looking him over as she does. "I am bored."_

" _Bored?"_

" _Yes bored. As you can see none the trash that I deal with are even worth the effort." the servant scoffs as she stands in front of Noah once more. "So, I wish to have a taste of an enemy that makes me actually try."_

"… _Berserk- Rider did not do it for you?"_

" _It merely scratched an itch nothing more. You do know I am a Saber not an Assassin correct? Allow me to trample and destroy your enemies, my Master." Noah can understand where his Servant is coming from. Effort is power, and power is effort. If one cannot give the full effort inorder to gain power it is hardly beneficial. It's more sickening then anything. The fact your enemies could not give the same amount of effort in their lifespan till now only to die easily. Without power or effort you can't back up your wish or your dreams, something Noah is well aware of in his failures… starting with that person and ending with Lucy. Salvation lies not in prayer but instead in the power and effort of one's self._

 _Either way, giving this woman what she wants is more important._

" _Very well. After you secure the package, I imagine the person at the head of this problem may have the power to at least give you a challenge, at the very least, King of Knights." Noah nods. As he does, the black armored woman makes a slight frown and before he knows it a sword is close to his neck to his inward shock._

" _I am no longer a king nor am I a knight. Do not identify me as such…that monster in sheep's clothing, your nieces brought about can have all that glory and honor." Saber voices, a hint of rage and disgust in her tone. The sword inches closer barely touching Noah's jugular."I am merely your Servant, a blade that kills your enemies, Understand?"_

" _That's fine." Noah whispers, being careful not to let the blade touch any deeper. With the words spoken the sword disappears into black dust and the Servant leaves deeper into the forest. Most likely to kill and destroy some more to relive some anger._

" _What the hell was that about?"_

* * *

"At least she seems to be in a better mood I suppose. No matter the time or place, women are a mystery to me." Noah runs with the man on his shoulder before he hears a loud roar. Not willing to stop, the redhead looks backwards to see a black behemoth of a beast land, the very earth shakes as it does. "I hate my luck."

When said beast's smaller allies; wyverns look at Noah he truly knew that his luck was bad at that moment. "Shit…"

Turning toward several amazingly untouched buildings Noah decides to hide inside the nearest building. The inside is destroyed with several destroyed objects scattered all over the place, the smell of rusted iron is prevalent in the air along with the wingbeats of the predators outside. Despite this, Noah is mostly calm as he tosses the sliver haired man like a sack of dead meat. When you're already dying and almost been killed so many times, the threat of death loses its fear. A small part of is worried for Ren and Shiri who are in the middle of this chaos however.

"I won't be able to take on a wyvern." Noah's dead eyes look over the small house trying to find a way out as the beasts start to cry outside. His bullets would not pierce a wyvern's hide, even if he tired. The eyes and other soft spots he might be able to damage if he had perfect eyesight. However that was with a normal bullets and a normal M9. Not one like this. "It seems I'll have to follow your example, Lucy."

Noah dumps the clip of bullets that he had in his gun and puts it on his belt switching for one with a green colored one. As he puts in the clip he can feel the gun starting to feed off the mana in the air, signaling that its function as a mystic code is starting and its mundane functions are now over. As it is now it's now Palamedes, the mystic code handmade for Lucy. However…

Noah needs assistance. While harming the soft parts of the Wyverns is now possible getting past that giant dragon is needed. However all the other servants are currently busy fighting and Saber is not responding over their mental link as she just engaged in combat. Therefore, his only hope lies in the unconscious Servant on the wooden floor.

"Wake up." Noah edges the man with boot, poking him in the face. If the man was a normal human he would have kicked him. But doing so currently would only cause harm to himself. Now that he thinks about it didn't they have latrines or something here? Perhaps dumping the poor sod in there wou-

A faint groan is heard from the man as he slowly regains himself,"Wha…where?"

As he does so Noah can already hear the wyverns near by roaring as if jeering at his cowardliness. It is not cowardice that he is hiding, it's to get information."Doctor, can you hear me?"

His commutation watch blares to life, as does the doctor's voice,"Noah is that you?! You won't believe what's going on?!"

"I believe I know. I'm in the midst of it." Noah snorts. "Do you have a visual of the town? I need to make my way back to the girls."

"Well I do, but there are at least five wyverns in the way. There's no way you can get past them! Not without Servant support!" Roman seemingly panics as the holographic comes to life allowing Noah to see his panicked stricken face.

"Can you send someone? Exactly at this spot?" Noah asks. Noah has seen the Servant's mana levels, something or someone is limiting his strength. A curse or perhaps a command spell? Right now though he needs all the help he can't be picky since the lives of his nieces are on the line.

"We… did send one." Noah notes some hesitance, and a large amount of fear in Roman's voice. He also sees the black eye on Roman. "W-well rather someone forced our hand."

None of the Servants would set a hand on any of the employees… except one. "Archer? Where did you send him?"

"Just a good ten miles out of the town. There was a small ley-line we could tap into remotely." Roman confirms as he tries to regain his bearings."He should be more than half-way there."

"Too late for us then. How are the girls?" Noah shakes his head as he looks at the confused Servant. At least this one has yet to raise his blade at him. The large sword is out but it is pointed toward the wyverns who are now scratching at the roof. The bits of wood and stone tumble as it's forced to bear the beasts combined weight.

"They are fine… physically….mentally however there are issues." The doctor sighs. The new director has confidence in Noah's physical strength and mental strength. So thankfully he is not going to lecture currently. The good doctor knows who he should be focusing on in this moment." I will cut you off here and support them to the best I can. You make sure you live okay?"

"Right now it's a win-win, Roman." Noah nods."If I live I get to see the girls and console them. If I die, I'm at least taking these bastards with me, and see everyone again."

Roman's brows raises a bit, as his mouth gaps open the slightest before the transmission cuts. As much as Noah wants to promise so, there are no dreams on the battlefield only cold hard unbearable truths. The redhead turns to the silver-haired man who is a couple inches taller than him."I know you want an explanation, but right now we need to make our way out of this, Saber. Is that okay?"

"Understood." the Saber's green eyes look over Noah, most likely to gain at least some explanation to what the current situation is. Just as they finish part of the roof collapses revealing the face of a wyvern ready to devour them.

"Questing Beast!" the M9 is still pointed at the ground when the bullet is released. One would think Noah was trying to shoot himself in the foot with this shot. Before the bullet touches Noah's foot it curves as trail of blue mana trailing behind it, a screeching sound resounds as it does. It tears through the thin membrane of the wyvern's wing before curving right into one of the monster's eye causing the beast to scream in pain. As long as Noah can see it and think about it, the bullet will travel to where he wants to at a cost.

As the beast screams the large sword carried by Saber ends it's life as it's head goes flying. Smelling the familiar smell once more, Noah cannot help but feel more then a bit younger. Several more bullets fly out Palamedes, hitting eyes of another Wvyern.

"Come on you bastards! You just walked into a Texan's wet dream!"

* * *

"I don't know who you are knight," the black clad Saber pauses, as she easily blocks the thin rapier. "But please try harder… it's boring if there is no challenge."

A thick slice comes down on the musketeer's head but barely avoids it creating a crater. Several more lazy slices of the black sword push Berserk-Saber back before a torrent of flame slams into the tyrant. However due to her magic resistance, they are merely warm and a cut with some effort the flames vanish with her mana burst. So boring, so worthless… could any Servant stand before her?

There may be one of course at this moment. Both servants have to dodge out of the way as fire spreads in the area with a crackle from the witch that is causing it. The flames seem to be stronger than before, making Arturia almost break out in a slight sweat, as the blades continue to clash. Several times the musketeer tires to use the rapier to get at the holes in her armor in order to hinder her movements but her movements cause the rapier to meet her thick heavy armor.

Why are so many human beings alive when they can barely do such a thing? She did take up the sword for duty then for pleasure but right now-

This pisses her off. If the heroic spirit of the sword can barely do anything to her, a legend that has since faded… perhaps, there is no worth in humanity. For an instant, Arturia Pendragon puts effort and her anger into her swordplay, disarming Berserk-Saber quite literally as the hand that held the rapier is sent flying to the air. The mad Servant grunts, and barely restrains the cry of pain before the black sword pierces the chest.

"Pathetic, and you call yourself a Saber?!" the woman once called the King of Knights spits, as her sword serves as a temporary patch despite the blood oozing out from the sword. However the insult is not heard by the defeated.

"Lady Marie…" it's a voice of despair and regret. The glosses over eyes do not see the pale woman who has killed them. Just when the spiritual body was start to feel slack however it suddenly renews itself with strength. Berserk-Saber grabs on to their killers black armor with their remaining hand confusing the knight for a moment.

"Good d'Eon. Hold that doll right there for me." Jeanne smirks as a spike in her power comes. A Noble Phantasm, here?! "I will see how well the two of you burn together."

Saber cannot help but raise a brow. Such a violent woman, using her allies as a shield! For a peasant with hardly any brains she can be vicious. As such it should fall to her, a fallen hero, to kill another fallen she can't release her Noble Phantasm in kind but she can do something else. One hand begins to work to a place out of the Ruler's sight reaching for something.

"Such a violent little girl. Are you already done playing with your toy?" Saber chuckles. "It's amusing that the Servant holding the grail is such an immature child. Tell me, violent child who played on the battlefield…"

"Do you bleed?"

A crack is heard as a bullet infused with the tyrant's mana hits near the ruler's head leaving a long cut that left a large hole where Jeanne's head was! So close but this modern weaponry, this Glock gun she received from her Master some time ago if she needed it is surprisingly useful even if it was destroyed with the first shot. It gives her time to extend the width and length of her sword, covering it in a dark arura that easily tears apart the corpse still holding onto her. Saber swings it toward her opponent enjoying the shock of her enemy, as she hears the dragon roaring over head.

* * *

A couple miles outside the village a man with white hair and black skin wears something that it barely consider armor only covering his shoulder and his arms with their black and gold color. Currently, he is completing his predations for battle as the wooden reinforced cart is pulled by the glass horse summoned by the servant he ran into as he headed toward the battlefield. After learning they had the same goal of a sort along with that Caster that annoyed him, he hitched a ride. A noble phantasm of a Rider servant would be far more effective than running on foot.

"Hé, we shall arrive soon Archer!" The rider in question was just a young girl who was wearing what seemed to be a red mushroom on his head. He did not care to ask or know her true name as she is just a means to an end but seeing the goody two shoe acts similar to a certain Rider whose name and form he cannot remember he is sure he is dealing with another royal of some kind.

"…..Good." is all Archer replies. The foul mouth Caster frowns at his curt acknowledgement but does not say much. Even Archer without his guns would be able to defeat him easily. Just when he thought it would be a quiet ride to the fight the Caster opens his mouth.

"Maria, are you sure it is wise to carry," the caster looks over his form as if looking at something deep within a trash can. "This man there?"

"Why not Mozart?" the one called Maria speaks with an innocent smile atop her glass steed. Is she so airheaded that she cannot realize what kind of person she is riding with? Or perhaps she has refused to acknowledge it.

"He is-" the famous Mozart pauses. While he knows that his beloved Maria would not mind the words, he will not voice them, for he does not wish to stain his voice with the words.

A demon in human form. A monster. A butcher. A man who has bathed in blood without thought or remorse.

"He's fighting to protect something as well. I'm sure." the girl nods, making the Caster stop spewing any more words. However, it makes the Archer stop in his preparations as he seizes to fiddle with his gun.

Did he really have anything to protect? A man bound to his failures and his pact to the World? Perhaps. But was he doing it to protect the girls that are his Masters, his link to this strange world with all of man at stake?

Definitely not. He was doing this to protect the World as Alaya's Counter Guardian. He is a killing machine. A Justice has been given a perfected form. Yet….

His hands go over to one of his pockets of his combat uniform quietly. Even if he cannot feel anything anymore, he would be embarrassed if anyone found out he had a diary he carried with him. He looks through it, and finally remembers that name of that Rider, Boudicca. Yes, she was the one who forced him to help cook. He can't taste anything so he made it mostly on intuition but according to the Queen he did surprisingly well, the taste was slightly off, but it was good. "For a heartless man, you can really cook!" or so what the diary said. He flips the page and his golden pupils widen.

Archer was not much of a drawer or an artist… or at least as much he remembers but this picture is nearly perfect, mostly because he has been taking his time doing so. The hair, the eyes, even the innocent smi-

 **NO! YoUCAnNoTREMEbeR! yOuArEDeINeDHaPpinEsS!**

This distorted thought picks at his mind piercing it like a bullet. A normal man would gasp in pain at such a twisted mental assault, but Archer has long since grown used to pain. It is merely a reminder of a past he cannot longer have nor recollect. He is a lost man, a beast and nothing more.

"Damn brats." Archer mutters, as he rubs his temples to suppress the lingering pain in his brain. He never had this problem when he went and did his jobs. However, this pain continues to happen and he has an idea as to why. Those damn brats, whose names he never bothered to write down yet stirred nostalgia every once in awhile. They are the cause to this pain.

"But why?" the lost man thinks as he puts away his memory and hears Riders saying they are close as a loud roar echoesacross the distance. Time to get to work.

* * *

"Hmph, for an innocent girl you fought well." Berserk-Lancer says, as a stake of his blood stabs Mashu's thigh. The strength in her shield slackens with a sickening scream, allowing the vampire's spear to hit her aside just as Jeanne's flag tried to strike him in the skull, but with the lack of killing intent it is merely blocked with his bare hand. He does hear something snap but the pain is nonexistent just like this other wounds that cover his body

"Ah!" The battered maiden is slammed into the ground as Dracula brings her to earth creating a small clearing. Jeanne has no choice but to use her Noble Phantasm! "Lord I offe-?!"

Before Jeanne knows it, Berserk-Lancer has already put his pale hand over her mouth stopping her from using it! He smirks revealing fangs perfect for piercing her slender neck. "Carmillia is no longer here. I guess I get everything you have to offer Maiden. However first I need you to sleep."

Jeanne is slammed into the ground hard, making her lose the air in her lungs. A kick to the stomach causes her to roll over before the vampire's hand grabs the back of her head. "Let us see how hard your head is."

Unable to yell through the dirt, Jeanne is dragged by Berserk-Lancer across the ground for several yards. Vlad only stops when he feels her body slacken completely showing a lack of conciseness. "I hate to harm such purity in such a way. But time is of the essence. I rather not be interfered with and have to fight with lowly beasts over a meal."

"You!" Arturia yells, as a bright light exits her lance and slams into Vlad. If she was at full strength the light would have turn him to ashes with his Legend of Dracula active. However, that is not the case and despite her full effort forcing her to her knees once more the monster still lives. Parts of his outfit are burned away revealing parts of his skin and various wounds. Part of his hair and skin is burned away, yet despite this he take it in stride brushing off the burned parts of his outfit as if nothing has happened.

"You are still alive?" Vlad questions in surprise. He was sure he impaled her through the stomach yet somehow she is still alive and whole. It would seem he is not the only one with Battle Continuation then. Though seeing the sealed hole where flesh is unharmed it makes it Lancer is of a stubborn sort. Either way her blood will drain by Dracula! The Lancer manages to stand and charge once more. He allows the large spear to enter his innards hoping to see the anguished expression as he feels no pain.

Yet the woman in armor shows a fierce, and angered expression despite this. Truly, a stubborn one. Putting her in her place is needed. He grabs the woman who claims to be King by pulling the lance further into himself and placing a hand near where he guesses her spiritual core will be. He'll be careful to not completely shatter it or else he won't be able to see her face succumb to despair!

"Stop! Leave Arturia alone!" he hears the mewling of children as fire slams into his back. Since it is not form a Servant, but merely bawling children it does nothing to him. It does make him look back and see the children who seem to have drawn something in the air. He sees their terrified expression, their tears, and he wishes to tear them apart for disrespecting him. But the human part, the annoying human part refuses to harm a child as the tears remind him of his own before he went to battle. Even trapped in this delusion he cannot escape that he is still Vlad III! He let that other Lancer go due to this! This guilt!

Before he can say anything to them a wire wraps around the torso of his intended third victim pulling her and her lance away before a large crystal form slams into him effectively knocking him away from the nearby children. Righting himself Vlad yells out, "Bastard, who dares to get in my way!"

He stares at the being who dared to knock him away. Seeing some kind crystal or perhaps glass horse neighing triumph as he glares at the young girl with white hair seemingly confused by her actions of her steed or her allies. Why does she have a ridiculous hat on her head? "Um…Viva la France?"

* * *

 **A/N: I took awhile but I think it is safe to say action wise I got my groove back. There wasn't much development on the children's side of things for a reason. It would be over 8k, which means a longer time editing, so I decided to make this sort of a action/character development chapter for other characters like Noah and Archer. Hm, not much else to say well I do have a surprise in store but for now, Viva La France!**

 **Reviews:**

 **SliverBug28: Yeah short, sweet and to the point. Unfortunately Vlad here is letting his delusion run rampatent so he is more similar to that Vlad at the moment. But there are still fragments of that Vlad still there as seen here.**

 **MythFan:**

 **Thanks!**

 **LadyRenrider:**

 **As I said before, thank you for you're critiquing this. It makes me more reassured I'm going about this the right way. I have to ask though, did the skittle trick work? Archer is different than the Archer you know unfortunately so he did not do it for Arturia or the kids for that manner. Kid Gil is a better addition then his adult self thankfully. This one won't corrupt Ren and Shiri for example XD.**

 **ZenoZen:**

 **Trouble did come and Trouble is here to stay.**

 **Next Chapter: The Truth of War**


	11. The Truth of War

How to smile

The Truth of War

Arturia still found the strength to glare at Archer, despite being unable to breathe. Once she mustered enough strength she found her voice, "Why are you here?"

While shooting down some wandering wyverns, Archer made sure to look at Arturia in her sorry state. "I am here to clean up the mess you made. It is part of my mission after all."

"You dare say I caused all this?!" Arturia forces herself to her feet. As she does, she eyes the young girl sending several crystalline horses towards the vampire. He easily cuts them down as if they were nothing. Before Berserk-Lancer could even make a step, several spells slam into his side. They all come from the baton wielding musician who definitely does not look like he belongs on the battlefield and more a musical. And yet somehow… they halt Vlad in his tracks. These two are a perfect pair. As they cover any holes the other may leave and force the vampire to stand still or be injured by their combined attacks. Meanwhile, despite the wound to her leg, Mashu has managed to make her way to the unmoving Jeanne, balancing the saint's weight evenly across both shoulders.

How dare this vagabond insult her in such a way! Perhaps she was underestimating Vlad at first…but a Servant it does not matter if she disappears or dies as long as Shiri and Ren are alright. Archer provides cover fire by shooting down several wyverns that dare to get close to the brawl.

"Okay everyone to the wagon!" The young girl speaks out as she continues her assault on the vampire, who only grows increasingly frustrated at this fact. No matter what Vlad does he is unable to move. The baton wielding man, a Caster by the way he launches his spells, senses the girls were not budging, takes slow steps toward the two making sure to keep his spells aimed at Vlad.

Archer raises a brow as he finishes processing Arturia's words, "It seems you misunderstand me. I am not talking about your actions during the battle. I am talking about that."

Following Archer's golden eyes, Arturia's green eyes still hold their sharpness till they see what the vagabond is staring at. Then slowly the emerald eyes soften till they seem like broken glass. Fragile and broken. Just like the two in front of her.

Ren and Shiri's eyes were not refracting light as if to ignore the situation around them. Her blood was still on their clothes staining the Chaldean uniforms a deep red in places. If not for the Caster guiding them in her direction, she would think the two bodies would be living statues made in the form of her Masters. The two slowly move toward their idol, the battle is seemingly nonexistent so is the bright green light that chases away the monster and the devils following it.

Once they are near Arturia she nearly panics. She, who slaughtered and drowned numerous children, what right does she have to be near them? However, these two are being blinded from the truth. Naturally, the king needs to react but is unsure how. She remembers a certain gesture from the times she announced a village would be stripped of half of it resources, just enough to survive the winter. She opens her arms and before she knows it the familiar weight of the children ram full speed into her legs. Patting their heads won't be enough so she does like those villagers do and pick them up in her arms, being careful with her damaged armor so as not to harm them.

She hears their stifled cries and unsightly gasps for air as they seek comfort near her spiritual core, most likely to confirm that she is still alive. It is this gesture that makes the king realize Archer's words. A servant is but a ghost, a temporary guide to help and teach the living. It is something all Heroes realize despite being in an era further then their own. Even though the Masters are kind to all Servants, they don't see them as weapons or guideposts but "living" people. The way Arturia threw herself into the fray was right, she will not argue that. But the injuries to herself must have terrified the children, even if they are easily fixable in the long run. Seeing herself as a guidepost, a weapon, for Shiri and Ren was the biggest mistake.

"Come you two. We need to retreat." Arturia sighs, being careful to not drop the children as she heads to the wagon just ahead. She would let the two walk on their own but they almost feel like broken glass, even their warm tears may ignite the wagon in flames if she sets them anywhere without her.

Love is indeed a selfish emotion.

* * *

It takes some time but the group manages to make their way through the wilderness till they deem the area safe to rest. For some that meant rest and to prepare. For Arturia, it meant a different kind of battle.

"Alright you two. Let go." Noah tries to plead to the children who are currently around Arturia's legs. The poor man has literally gone through a war zone. The injury to his shoulder has been bandaged as well and his Od is nearly , when the children literally use reinforcement to glue themselves to the king's legs, pleading is the most he can do. Boudica looks on in amusement as her arms are being bandaged by Marie, the Rider that came to her rescue.

 **"NO!"** The duet of disagreement makes their uncle shrug his uninjured shoulder in defeat. While the Servant in question could pull them off, she would rather coax them then be rough.

"It is fine, Noah. This…arrangement will have to do for now." Arturia looks down at the two children that serve as her ball and chain. This is her punishment; she might as well accept it.

"It will do. It's far better than the lecture I had at the ready." Boudica giggles. "Besides it's really adorable. My daughters did the same thing with their father at times."

Arturia wants to question how the Rider would lecture her but decides it best to avoid. Seeing the Hound of Ulster smirk at those words make her really not want to find out. Since when did those two get along? With a sigh, Noah get up, "I guess I should get ready for the first shift of the night then."

"Oi, Noah you should get some rest. Leave the guarding to me and that bas-" Noah's and Arturia's eyes bore into Cu. Just because they are now off the battlefield did not mean they should teach the children vulgar language. With a cough, the Caster continues, "I mean that guy and I can watch over things."

"That's fine. I need to rest anyways." Noah yawns loudly as he blankly looks over Arturia. Her armor had slowly repaired itself as if it were some sentient thing. The injuries still exist but going to sleep should help it heal. Something that worries Arturia but something she cannot prevent. "You make sure you and those two get some rest, you hear?"

"Indeed, your worry is welcomed but unnecessary." Arturia nods, her expression blank. Her mind is worried over the possibility of the girls gleaming into more of her darker times. Noah walks away with Cu letting the women go about their business. Arturia makes a movement towards the nearest of the two campfires intent to keep her ball and chain at least warm until Mashu comes by, having placed the sleeping bags down for the girls.

"Well since we're all alone, how about some girl talk?" Marie declares with a skip towards Arturia and her Masters. "I wish Jeanne was awake but how about it?"

"What is girl talk?" Shiri asks from her perch on Arturia's left leg. Marie giggles at her reaction. Ren seems just as curious but says nothing due to nervousness. Her twintails jump lightly as her head twists upward in ; Arturia has an idea as to why she is suggesting such a thing, even if she has no idea on how to conduct this "girl talk". It's to get their minds off today's ghastly battle.

"Ah, we talk about things boys don't like talking about." Marie answers plainly. The female servants gather around, glad to have something to make them forget about the day's battle. "To start little ones, do you have any boys you like?"

"Boys, ah well…" Ren trails off, a slight blush adorning her face.

"No way, boys are icky. They smell and have cooties!" Shiri scrunches her face, as if something smells awful.

"Hm, an interesting reaction from Ren." Boudica notes with a giggle. "So, do you have someone you like Ren?"

"I-I'm not telling." Arturia feels her Master's heated face press tighter against her armored leg in order to avoid everyone's attention. Seeking to avoid said attention the black-haired girl voices her distraction, "Mashu! D-do you have any boys you like?!"

"Me?" Mashu asks as all the women and girls turn her way. "Honestly, I never found anyone attractive like that…."

"What about Roman?" Boudica questions as Marie leans in trying to get some juicy details. They know that the two were like parent and child based on the interactions with each other. But Boudica must want to tease.

"I would like to think I am more like his babysitter." Mashu giggles while the others join, save Arturia who keeps a stern face as she tries to keep up and understand the situation. She understands the birds and the bees so to speak but maidenly gossip was one thing she could never understand unless it was with a certain queen. Noting and mistaking the King's expression as an indicator of her feeling left out, Mashu turns to her, "So Arturia, did you have someone special? I know you had to be a man but-"

"Someone special?" she cannot think of one. Everyone, even her own brother and wife were never that close to her. The heroine feels everyone's gaze as they stare at her, especially the ones wrapped around her ankles still. She never had one, she had comrades and loyal followers but no one she could truly understand or who could truly understand her. All just saw her as what she was. Their king. Even now she was incapable of being nothing more. Hiding her true self. "I-"

"I never had one. Everyone relied on me to accomplish their lowly base needs." Her voice speaks but it is not from her mouth. "I am rather jealous that some can do so."

"The Fake Arturia?!" Ren yelps in surprise while her sister squirms like a cat on a scratching post to better see her counterpart.

"Fake?" Her dark armored counterpart snorts as she looks at the children whose tongues stick out at her. "I suppose. I am an empty shell compared to this one."

"Yeah you are!" Shiri yells at her younger self. Arturia would admonish her on her manners however…

Calm yet cold yellow eyes meet serene green ones as the tension rises, "At least, I am far more "human" than this one."

"You…" Arturia glares at her darkened younger self as the children look on confused by her younger self's course, her other self would be angry at her for her choice of picking up Rhongomyniad as the lance had…consequences that she was aware of when she received it yet chose to use it after defeating certain kings with hesitation at first. However, two could play at this game. Her darker self disgusted her just as much, even though this was the first time they've met. Her dark armor and her golden eyes remind her too much of her uncle. "At least I don't have a faint resemblance to that man."

Her Alter's spine straightens more, so much at the comment that a loud pop is heard underneath the armor even if her expression has barely changed. "I tire of this, I'm returning to my patrol. My Master asks that you make sure the girls sleep soon."

With her curt words, the Saber passes through the party as some are forced to move. Boudica takes several steps after her younger self but an angry glare stops any approach. Sensing the calm atmosphere is thoroughly destroyed Arturia moves toward the campfire her Masters looking up at her, "Ren, Shiri. It is time for you go to sleep."

"Do we have to?" Comes the natural reply. The children hate to sleep, perhaps it isfear of the nightmare they may encounter like the one had today? However, they have duty to perform and so does she. But she cannot word it that way nor would forcing them to sleep be good…it would seem she needs to continue her story from last night.

"If I tell a story…will you be more willing to sleep?" Arturia speaks toward her ball and chains, which still hold tightly onto her. How they failed to fall off yet, despite the King of Knights moving at a normal pace, is unknown. Willpower? Or are their magic circuits that high of quality?

Finally, to the king's relief, Ren and Shiri let go of the Lancer's legs. While they are legs of a Servant, a being more powerful than any mage, they still feel relief from the long period of time they were a prisoner to the children.

"Can you continue that one story?" Ren asks timidly. Her blue eyes seem scared and terrified still but compared to how they were after the battle it is a vast improvement.

"Yeah the one with your brother!" Shiri jumps slightly. While not as energetic as usual the redhead is still putting on a strong front in order to make sure others do not worry for her.

" _My brother…?"_ Arturia cannot help but think. _"Which one was it?"_ It had to be that one time she was sick and still an innocent girl. Well mostly innocent. Kay was the only one around able to take care of her due to her foster father being away. It was an amusing time looking back. As she sits, the king remembers where she was in her story as the children literally jump to her lap. They must really want to hear more about this story.

"Very well, I believe we were at the part where Kay left to get his carving knife…"

* * *

Not even ten minutes into her story Arturia can feel the children's bodies lean closer on her. Their bodies start to relax. She doesn't say anything as she fears they may fight to stay awake. Shifting her weight slightly, she stares at their faces as their eyes of blue and brown close off. Once their breathing starts to get inquiet rhythm, Arturia dispelsthe armor on her remaining arm, the king quietly picks them up and places them in the two sleeping bags fromChaldea.

"How long are you two going to stand there looking at me?" Arturia questions herself. The children continue to stare at her legend with awe and envy. It was a cold and hard path for the King herself. The fact it continues to inspire today is the reason why she is here today to defend humanity. But the books,adult's or children's, fiction or mythological, failed to record one thing.

Arturia is not human. If Ren and Shiri continue to look up to her then they will become just like her. Cold, aloof, and heartless. She has been holding herself back well enough since her Masters are mere children. If they were older, Arturia would be able teach the girls the differences between herself and the stories. But it is better they realize that on their own.

" _No doubt they had a glimpse of that today."_ Arturia thinks guiltily as she touches her mostly healed wounds. Noah and the others of Chaldea cannot risk sending her back as they worry the children will be unable to focus on the task in front of them. If she tried harder her Masters would have not been traumatized and fearing sleep right now. The Lancer looks up at the sky, taking a small comfort in all the countless stars that grace it. Now it is time for her to sleep. It will be a light one so she can be prepared for anything at any moment. After all, sleep and hunger are constant enemies of humans.

* * *

Currently, Ren and Shiri feared to sleep and dream. They feared to dream of their hero being torn apart by Berserk-Lancer and left to be devoured by wyverns. They feared for their deaths and the Servants they learned to call friends. They never had any friends before and they didn't want to lose any more people they love. What they feared the most is waking up and finding out that everything is true.

So, when they open their eyes to a white stone wall they are shocked. However, they cannot voice their shock. They cannot move to each other. They are stuck and unable to move, captive to this white and pure stone wall. For a minute nothing happens and all they can hear is their own hitched breathing.

"My, I didn't expect you to be out here Arthur." A male voice speaks. It is unlike any other voice as it carried nature's voice. It is playful yet at the same time concerned. "Could you perhaps drink yourself too much alcohol at your own celebration?"

Unwillingly, the children are forced to turn around, armor they didn't knew they had clinks as they do. Then they notice how tall they are! The world seems to be so much smaller! Is this how their tall Uncle feels? They are standing atop a tall tower of stone, the frigid wind biting through the cold armor they wear. They face a man wearing a robe of the finest silks and hair so beautiful and white that, with his impish looks, it almost seems wasted.

Their vocal chords bob and their tongues move in their mouth as they form words. Yet, no voice comes out. When these ghost movements stop the man speaks again.

"I see. You wish to speak of a grave matter? Here I was hoping to frolic with some of the young ladies before-" Their mouth moves once more. The man's expression curls into one of slight annoyance. "Ah fine, fine if you are going to sick that brother of yours on me, I suppose I can listen."

The body the children currently inhabit moves, taking several paces till they are greeted with a heavy wooden door guarded by two men in armor. As they place a fist on their armored chests,an armored covered hand the body possesses pushes the door open. Inside is an office of some kind. It is unlike the modern offices they know of. A melted candle lay half used along with an inkwell and a feather. Large piles of paper and scrolls lay about tediously organized in a way that allows the owner to easily reach for them yet also have enough room to write if needed. Off to the side lies a large bed that seems mostly unused.

Just where are they? When are they?

The door shuts heavily, signaling to the man and the personthat they are alone. The children feel their mouths move and a hand moves to their chest. Blue sleeves cover their skin. They are aware they are seeing the same dream somehow but they cannot communicate with the other. It scares them but their curiosity is far stronger.

"You noticed it Arthur? I am surprised; you noticed it in only six months time." The impish man's brow rises in slight surprise before continuing. "Yes, the sword and the scabbard bestow a limited immortality as I said before. You will never bleed nor ever experience sickness or will never grow. But this is not what concerns you is it?"

A brief silence reigns in the air for a moment. The children feel their legs moving as they take a few steps forward the taller man.

"As I told you, when you pulled that sword from the stone you ceased being human." The youthful man's playful eyes turn serious. "You are not telling me you wish to-"

Arthur's head moves side to side, blonde hair appearing slightly in their vision as they mutely talk more. The children are annoyed! Why can't they hear this Arthur person too?!

Wait…Arthur? Does that mean…?

"I see, well you were always so stubborn Arturia. I really have no idea where you get it from." The man shakes his head. "I really wasn't kidding when I talked about the Lance at the Lake. The body, the mind, and even your soul will be twisted into that of a god's. You will lose your human form and become a god. A cruel and merciless creature. Do you truly wish to give up the body you were born with as well?"

Even though they now know it is their hero's eyes they are seeing through they cannot help but be unnerved by their inability to hear her words as the king voices her reply.

"To mature is to better protect the people? A king is not allowed to do that…but a god…" The man hums. "I cannot stop you if this is the path you have chosen. Very well, as Excalibur and its sheath are no longer vital to you place them in Camelot's vault in case you have need of them."

The man moves the heavy door, a smirk on his features once more, "Where am I going? Do I have a few questions of my own to ask? I hope the wonderful ladies at the victory party are willing to give me answers!"

The man quickly exits as the feather stuck in the inkwell buries itself slightly in the wooden door. Before the feather starts to the fall, the children start to feel their consciousness sink to a quiet, peaceful, and now uneventful slumber.

* * *

 **A/N: Well hopefully they consider this a sweet dream, far better then the ones they could have had honestly. Anyways I had some difficulty with this one, one the action scene, I never had so many people fighting before, also the dream scene, which I hope this turned out well. One reason there was such a delay in getting out as well. I also want to note just in case,** _ **I plan on taking a break during October to make sure give this story a nice TLC and make sure I take this in a direction that helps the story. Also a project of mine I am working involving this story as well.**_

 **Also hopefully everyone likes the new picture here! It was made by** **UnholyMoonAngel,** **whom I'm glad I ran into or else this story would still not have a cover! Well, hopefully it will be added as soon as it uploaded**

 **Reviews:**

 **GhostXavier: You know what? I like you as reviewer as well as writer, also s a friend. But I like you as a reviewer far more. Nothing against the writing and people who enjoy them. The reason why? Because you bring things up that I cannot see sometimes in this story as well as say things that others may fear to say. All and all thank you and hopefully this chapter eases those fears. Also as I said before in your FOC discord, I wish you luck in your endeavors!**

 **Americaiuno: Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **Femto: Happiness X Emiya Alter? DW has given him some but they are like once in a blue moon unfortunately. I find him fun to write and flesh out. Perhaps I have a good feel for bad ends or something?**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **The Eccentric Idol and The Terrifying Stalker!**


	12. The Eccentric Idol and The Stalker

How to smile:

The Eccentric Idol and The Terrifying Stalker

As the group walks, the two children stare ahead of the path they are walking towards the town they are supposed to go to for something. They couldn't remember. Honestly, they were still frightened about the events of yesterday. They know they have to do it… but still; it scares them. Uncle told them before everything happened when scary stuff happens you have Right now they are doing whatever they can to not think about that mean vampire.

"Shiri… what do you think Uncle Noah talking to that Faker about." Ren looks at the Faker, the "fake" Arturia as she talks with their uncle. Their uncle keeps a passive expression but makes a small smile occasionally. The whole time the Alter keeps a stern unfeeling expression.

"I don't know maybe fun things? But with that Faker it's unlikely." Shiri responds to her sister's question. Their uncle taught them yesterday that Heroic Spirits are the same person though. Still, they refer to the Alter as a faker because King Arthur is a noble King, not a Tyrant! They… just don't do it in front of said Alter… her eyes are scary.

"Well," Shiri jumps over a small plant on the dirt path. Her short orange hair bobs as she lands hard on her feet. Their clothes have been changed once Chaldea sent supplies and equipment. The white coat and black skirt they both wear are very much the same, down to the Mystic Codes sewed into them. Their uncle took them out the small bag he has on his person. "The only way to find out is to go there… so it's adventure time!"

"Do we have to… that Arturia is scary." Ren pauses in her walk, being a shy child scary people like the black-armored woman talking with her uncle scare her. Before she can protest her energetic sister grabs her wrist and drags her along for the ride. As they get closer, they pass Boudica who gives the two girls a small wave. Cu has departed with Jeanne and Marie to track down another saint who may help cure the silver-haired man named Siegfried. Said man can walk without aid but fighting is impossible as he gives a silent nod to the children as they pass him.

"So with hamburgers, green chili and bacon are the best on top with pepper jack cheese along with the usual stuff. I do not have a shred of national pride or love in me but America makes the best burgers. Far better than the burgers you've eaten." They hear Noah speaking. Why are they talking about hamburgers? Sure they are good, but why? Now curious, Ren joins Shiri in stride, her blue eyes shimmering with curiosity.

"It is not about quality Master, but quantity, as long as it fills my stomach I am happy to fight and kill." The Faker answers back. The conversation stops as they notice the children.

"Ren, Shiri are you two okay?" Their uncle asks. He stares back at the other two servants to see if there were any issues.

"We wanted to see what you were doing uncle!" Shiri jumps.

"Oh, I was talking with Saber here about hamburgers and a nickname." Their uncle chuckles.

"I do not need one Master. Just Saber is fine." The Saber snorts as she stares impassively ahead. Whenever the children get involved, she ignores them unless they address her directly. But this time she seems to be in a good mood though it is hard for both Ren and Shiri to tell.

"You do! Everyone I fight alongside had nicknames!" Noah chuckles as he plays with his non-existent glasses out of habit. Being near-sighted does not stop him thankfully but long-range tactics are hard at the moment as several battles over the past three days have shown.

"Tch, whatever."

"How about…. Ghost? You are rather pale after all."

"No, I am not a ghost."

"Blackie?"

"Did you even think about that one?"

"Okay… my friend had a plant named Bob."

"Then you and your friend have a terrible naming sense as you are both daft in the head. Enough of this foolishness." The Saber seemed to get irritated; the children could not help but notice as the usual scowl appeared.

"… All right then. Lucy used to have better naming sense. How about Grumpy? You're short and everything. Plus, you got the grumpy part down well." Noah chuckles as Saber's eyes narrow in warning. Knowing he is pushing it he places a hand on the black armor. After a pause, He smiles before turning around, apparently looking for someone, "Where's Lancer? She's usually around you two."

"I am here." In a cloud of golden dust, their hero appears. Usually, Arturia would be lively, sure the children never have truly seen the king smile but this time even Shiri is afraid to talk to her. Her face is sterner than usual making it about equal to the Saber near Noah. "Do you need something?"

"No, just making sure you are not dead or something. Even the children are hardly speaking of you since yesterday." Noah looks at the blue king before continuing. "Did something happen after we-?"

"No, nothing happened." Which is true but the children know something did. The reason is that they finally brought something up they saw in the dream they had. At first, Arturia had a shocked expression before her face darkened and before they knew it they ended up with Boudica with the blonde king saying she needed time alone. Did they do something bad or did they hurt Arturia's feelings? They are not sure but Ren wishes Arturia would tell them.

"However," The King looks at the Tyrant momentarily before locking eyes with Noah. "When we get back to Chaldea, we need to have words."

Noah's brow rises with slight confusion, "Words about 'that', eh? As long as you do your part. Well, probably better to wait now considering. I hope I can bring some alcohol to this little chat."

"It would be good. Now Ren, Shiri I will go back to spirit form till you need me." Without waiting for the children's reply she returns to golden dust.

Once the children can feel their hero's presence disappear Ren asks, "Is Arturia mad at us?"

"No, she's not mad at you two. She just needs adult time to consider some things we talked about. I think. Not sure what though it was only a glimpse she saw." Noah states. But it doesn't sound right to Ren or Shiri. Their uncle is usually more joking or detailed with others. Could it be something bad then?

"Humph, it sounds like that me is more of a Queen of Knights than a King of Knights. Letting such small things get her all pouty." Arturia Alter grunts. This causes Noah to chuckle.

"I'm sure she just needs to have some alone time." But their Uncle's brown eyes seemed to be worried about something. Regardless, both Shiri and Ren do not press as they are happy to be reassured that Arturia was not angry with them. Ahead of them is a certain composer who is chatting happily with Mashu about something. Mozart is serving as a guide since both Jeanne and Maire, who are at least familiar with the land, has left.

Shiri is about to leave when the pair stops in shock and it lets the little girl's job of catching up that much easier. The sight she sees makes her pause. The ruined and smoky building of stone and wood, several buildings are completely engulfed in raging reds and oranges. A few wyverns and other beast populate the area however the seemed to be trying to escape. Why?

"Stupid Lizard! Get back here!" Ren hears something around the corner before she could find out what a large fireball comes by nearly hitting her in the face! If not for Mashu pulling she would have become fried Ren!

"Ah…" Ren falls back on her bottom in shock and fear. While she thought bad people might be here, she never thought she would get so close!

"Are you okay Ren?!" Mashu looks back as she looks back at the black-haired child.

"I… am," Ren replies when something lands nearby. It lets out a growl before Mashu quickly hits it away.

"Stay close Ren Shiri!" Mashu yells as Mozart takes his baton and a spell hits a beast.

"Kick their butt Moreart!" Shiri yells as a spell hits one werewolf as Mashu slams another beast into a building with her shield.

"It is not Moreart, but Mozart child! How many times do I need to tell you?!" Mozart cries out as the howl of several of the beasts resound. Strangely they moved sluggishly and their strikes seemed weaker but that still did not make their numbers any less of a threat.

Siegfried himself can only stare from the back cursing his uselessness as the two other servants fight. However, he does not let it be known as he watches the Caster and the Shielder fight the waves. As he does, he cannot help notice that the horde of monsters seems desperate to get past them, even stepping on their still alive allies to do so.

Hearing something stepping above them, Ren looks upward at the nearby building only to see one of the humanoid beasts lunging down a wooden lance extended downward at her!

"That is as far as you go." A blast of wind launches the beast higher in the air making it fall from a higher height than it expected! The sound of flesh and bone breaking is not heard from the children as a mighty wind blows all the attacking beasts away from them. Before Ren and Shiri and the defending servants stood a knight that the children admire.

"Arturia!" Ren and Shiri are happy to see her. As is Mashu. The king's stern expression from her horse sends out an imposing aura one that makes the monsters run or freeze in fright. Their howls are ones of broken animals as they run over their allies to get away from the enemies in front. Arturia herself hardly reacts to their retreat, allowing them to do so as the children watch in awe.

"Why did they run? They seemed confident just a moment ago." Mashu asks in the back of Ren and Shiri's mind. A question that Arturia answers for them.

"Their movements seem to be slower and their teamwork is lacking as if they have been fighting something before we came along." Arturia gets off her horse as it turns to golden dust.

"I see, something or someone else, could it be the two servants that flew away from here?" Mozart looks around at the fire and smoke. Based on the roaring flames that nearly overwhelms his hearing he can still pick up noises he deems too terrible to be near. However, he has no choice but to guide his allies to that same location. "I hear… something atrocious in this direction. Please follow me."

"…." Both Siegfried and Mashu both look at each other. Both are doing their best to imagine what kind of atrocious Servants could make even the famous composer pause.

* * *

"You are a disease you stalker!"

"Maybe if you could actually sing, you might be to hit me lizard!"

Saber watches as the idiotic horned girl with a microphone like lance blocks another fireball. Honestly, she expected at least a somewhat strong servant that destroyed the town not a childish battle between two idiots. However, orders are orders. She best just treats this as a warm up if it comes to it. No doubt it would cause issues with Boudica who followed them if she hurt them too badly.

"You sure you don't need my help, Saber?" Saber's golden eyes look to the taller man beside her. The man was like the Archer that assisted her in Fuyuki but this one lacked something vital. It was something that annoyed her but regardless she was at least placated by his company. Boudica, the tall woman was at least decent company but she was so damn nosy. It annoyed her.

"No, I hardly think a childish tantrum would be hard to stop." Saber looks to her Master who wears a blank expression. Noah wishes to capture and interrogate them for information. But he wishes to talk them down first. Boudica agreed with this idea while Archer and herself offered nothing, leading to a unanimous decision. Why she does not know, but she is the Servant and he is the Master. What Noah says goes… to a point.

"Are sure hope that child knows what he is doing. While these girls are noisy, they are still Servants." Boudica sighs.

Saber wants to argue that fact but does not do so. She knows her Master's body is weak and weakening more. However, the mind is strong, and his body was trained, so the tyrant highly doubts Noah would die so quickly.

At least till she gets her hands on the grail. An actual grail that can work.

"Ladies, ladies, could I have your attention for a moment?" Noah calls out to two fighting fools. It is not till her Master calls out to them once more they cease fighting.

"What do you want? I'm busy teaching this half-baked idol a lesson." The yukata wearing servant with flowing blue hair narrows her snake-like eyes at Noah's words.

"I am doing the same pig. So make it quick." Noah's brow rises on the pig comment but drops it.

"You two do realize you set fire to a town right?" Noah questions as the two girls look back to the flaming ball of a town as if now realizing their actions. "Were there any people there?"

"There were some, till this putrid woman chased them away!" The pinkette horned girl points out with a finger tipped in a claw at the blue-haired woman who huffs out a bit of flame from her mouth.

"They are the ones who asked me to get rid of you." The girl crosses her arms as she levels a glare at her accuser. "They couldn't take your singing anymore!"

"Yeah right, they loved my singing! You are just a jealous, lonely stalker!"

"Lizard!"

"Worm!"

As the two insult each other back and forth; Noah places a hand over his head as if to stop an impending headache. Saber doesn't blame him in the least. Finally, the two childish servants stop, gasping for air. After a few moments the two….

 **"BITCH!"** The two yell at the same time.

The girls drew closer till their head make a dull sound. Noah opens his mouth, "I-"

"SHUT UP! IF YOU GET IN THE WAY WE'LL CRUSH YOU FIRST!" They yell at the same time. It is unknown why they suddenly sided with each other and attacked but Saber was not here to judge their stupidity. Only here to judge their physical power.

"Saber, if you please. Shut them up." Noah speaks cordially as if inviting the tyrant to dance.

And she is hoping this is not a complete waste of time and od.

* * *

"Arturia how did you do that wind thing it was like-" Shiri makes a large whooshing sound as she moves her arms similarly to Arturia, her mouth filling in the sound effect of gushing wind. The group has to drift through the damaged village as burning debris blocks certain pathways. Mashu and Arturia could easily move the large ones one without issue but moving them may alert the few left behind beasts and a cornered beast is even more deadly.

Arturia does not hear as the group makes another turn. It is not till Ren pulls on her hand that she takes notice of her masters.

"What is it, Ren?" Arturia looks down at the twin-tailed girl's unhappy face. Combined with her sister's also displeased expression makes her pause.

"Are you angry at us?" The serious look on Ren's face makes the Lancer pause. Why is the quiet child asking this question?

"What makes you think I am displeased with you two?" Arturia asks with a confused expression. The surrounding Servants listen but mostly focus ahead.

"Well…." Ren trails off suddenly nervous at the sudden attention. Fortunately for the child, Shiri takes her Sister's place.

"You've hardly talked to us. Also, you've been invisible or something!" Shiri jumps up and down to make her point. While the King of Knights thinks the action as adorable she realizes how she has been acting the past several days. Perhaps she thought of the children as one of her knights, but they had been grown men. Not children.

There is also a reason. Arturia herself has things that may disturb the children. She was a king, and she was no saint. But what she saw in the children's dream disturbed her greatly. Not only because her Masters had to bear witness to it. But what it means for humanity. The atrocity she saw of that... creature and the havoc it caused. When she went to the more mature source, which is their uncle. The result was expected.

" _We'll… talk about it when we get back to Chaldea… I really don't want to talk about it here." Noah's face takes on a dark expression. His eyes turn to the darkness as if he does not want her to see his eyes. "I really don't want to talk about it, not without a drink or two. Please don't bring it up to the girls either."_

" _Why? They have already been through one battle one war-" Arturia starts but Noah's hand rises. She cannot see his eyes in the darkness save what the distant fire lights. All she can see is that his mouth hardens for a moment before he speaks._

" _They are children, I already hate they've yet to decide what to fight for yet have to fight, or what to think of humanity. They are innocent in all regards. Those are my actions that led to the creation of that monster. I took responsibility for it. When they have grown and learned, they can decide on that fact….and make sense of that witch for themselves."_

" _Besides, you want to know more about them… when you keep your own secret, Your Majesty. Do you honestly think I will talk about them honestly?" Noah snorts then turns away with a wave. "Well, if you want to know so much about them… try removing that mask first."_

"I… apologize." The lancer pauses as she stares down at the children and tries to think of a fitting excuse. Since Mashu is not reacting, it would seem she either does not understand what the children went through or is ignorant. The Caster, Mozart watches in interest. So, she stands alone in this venture. "I had a bad dream. And it was something that scared me."

"What kind of bad dream?" The children ask. Obviously, they will ask.

"A bad one."

"How bad?"

"It was-" Before Arturia can look for help she hears a loud scream. As does everyone else making them pause as they head toward the source. They are not sure who yelled but based on Mozart's reaction it was obvious it was someone with bad vocals.

"Okay stop! I surrendered okay?!"

"I-I don't like agreeing with this lizard but please cease already!"

"I can't believe this is happening. She ruined my exercise." A familiar voice makes everyone more curious as they draw closer. After moving out of the way of the last ruined building, they finally get to see the scene. Before them was an interesting scene. One that made even Arturia look on in disbelief.

"I told we are sorry… the fire, everything just let us-" they hear a sharp yelp from the horned girl that's on her knees as the flat of a sword smacks her bottom. The tall owner looks less than pleased as she smacks the flat of the sword on the bum of the blue-haired girl, who also offers similar apologies. Her other self looked at the scene with slight disbelief. Archer and Noah looked at the event with barely an emotion.

"What's… going on here?" Mashu questions at the scene, the young Masters hide behind their hero's knees as they witness the horrible scene as the pair of girls earn more swats.

"Long story short, Saber kick their butts and afterward… well, Boudica decided to swat them for selfishly destroying the town." Noah explains.

"Are you done? I believe at this rate they might not even be able to talk Boudica." Archer tilts his head in Boudica's direction.

"I'm done…" Boudica says as she eyes the two Servants with a critical eye. "For now…"

"Thank you! Our great savior!" The two girls cheer but a single look from the Rider makes them be quiet.

"Uh um… is this how Auntie Boudica wanted to punish you Arturia?" Ren whispers as she looks up at the King and asks the innocent question. Arturia herself can only try to picture the humiliation.

"No, I highly doubt it," Arturia whispers just low enough for the two children to hear it. Yet somehow….

"No, I never planned to humiliate a King in such a fashion but I was hoping you would help out of the kitchen sometime!" Boudica somehow hears them making Arturia sigh while Ren and Shiri jump in surprise. How did the Queen hear their low whispers?

* * *

It took some time and much work but finally the group and their new… tormented allies finally found a place to crash for the night. A certain Saber took it upon himself to make sure everyone is comfortable as he still cannot fight. As of this moment, Siegfried is under the watchful eye of Shiri and Ren as he makes a campfire. Since Siegfried was a warrior and not a mage, he used the way he was taught long ago. With a few more twists of the stick, he made a small flame erupted and quickly let tenderly he put the small twigs and bunches of leaves the girls gathered to use as the small flame covers them.

"So this is how I started my fire back then. Just because I bathed in Fafnir's blood does not mean I can breathe fire." Despite his usual stiffness Siegfried could not help but make a small smile. The children, mainly Shiri, wished to see Siegfried make a fire; apparently, the poor redhead thought he could breathe fire due to their excitement giving way as they gather twigs and leaves. The slightly depressed girl was outlasted by her sister's glowing blue eyes as the small flame grows.

"So this is how you made fire!?" Ren's shining eyes of admiration surprise the Saber honestly. The black-haired child was so quiet that he believed her to be disinterested.

"Y-yes. We did not have matches and other things you two mentioned in my time." Siegfried states as he looks toward to the blonde knight watching over the two with slight amusement. The two children look where the German prince was staring noticing who they are staring at.

"Arturia!" Shiri runs toward the King of Knights with amber eyes of filled with interest. "If Siegfried cannot breathe fire then can you?!"

Arturia for her part keeps herself composed save for a sigh as she expected the question, "I am sorry Shiri. I do posses dragon's blood like the Dragonslayer before you, however, I cannot breathe fire, nor can I grow wings and fly. Unlike the girl here…"

"Eh? What are you talking about?" The horned girl appears as she walks out of the forested area being extra careful to not have a leaf or a speck of dirt fall on her. This girl as the two Masters and the Servants have learned this Servant of the Lancer class was Elizabeth Bathory, the same woman who attacked them some time ago but at a younger age… who aspired to be an idol of all things.

"I just got done patrolling just as you guys wanted… happy?" Elizabeth narrows her eyes at Arturia and Siegfried. As a continuation of her punishment, they required her to do Arturia's grunt work, mainly patrolling and taking out beasts that ventured near. Based on the bit of blood remaining on the tip of her lance/microphone they can at least tell she is taking her forced duties seriously.

"Very well." Arturia nods as she stares at the growing fire. She looks at least a couple yards ahead seeing Noah making another fire, this time with more modern conveniences sent by Chaldea. Her mind wonders. Perhaps it's time to tell the true story of her reign?

"No… not here… it should be more private… and in Chaldea. I'd rather do this gently as possible." The King of Knights thinks. She resolved herself in telling her untold past from the children as she considered Noah's words. She shouldn't ask about their past if they hardly know about hers. It would be wrong and more than dishonorable as their hero.

"Ms. Bathory, could I see your wings again? Can I?!" Shiri skips over while Ren watches from a distance, nervous to approach the lancer. The young countess seems surprised by Shiri forwardness as her eyes widen at the sudden attention as her dragon tail wags just the slightest like a puppy.

"Humph, w-well, if Puppy is going to ask. I always am willing to show a fan!" A slight blush adorns the countess's face as her wings open from her back. They are wide, black-scaled, and easily release a small gust of wind as they unfurl.

 _"I understand why this child wears such clothing but still why not cover the front more?"_ Arturia mentally questions as she stares at the Lancer's clothing. _"The fact she barely covers herself is… irresponsible. What if Shiri tries to mimic her?!"_

"They are so pretty…." Ren mutters as both Siegfried and Arturia watch carefully. They highly doubt Elizabeth would try anything with so many servants around but due to this one being… "special" as Noah kindly put it, the two watched to make sure nothing insane happened. The Berserker, named Kiyohime, was at the other fire seemingly watching Noah's movements with interest.

It would seem Elizabeth heard those words from Ren as she puffs out her chest proudly. Her wings flap slightly making a slight breeze. "Of course! An idol always has to be in their tip-top shape!"

"Forgive me, Elizabeth but can you put them away. My fire is going out." Siegfried moves to protect the fire he made. However, the idol barely hears the man over the young redhead's praises. Though it was just simply for having wings, the girl seems happy compared to the other servant who was still patrolling.

The merriment soon ends however when Arturia feels a shiver go up her spine and it feels like something is missing as if something is incomplete. Obviously, Boudica and Archer feel it as they pause in their actions Archer simply continuing to do his forced task of cooking in a split second as Boudica pauses for a few moments longer before turning to Noah, who wore a confused expression on his face as the doctor's image suddenly appears on the watch he wears. The children pause momentarily confused at the feeling they are having as it is something they never felt before nor have any Servants contracted to Chaldea tried to tell them. The stopped movements and the suddenly sad expressions make both Siegfried and Elizabeth confused and worried. Arturia herself slowly moves forward to the children prepared to comfort them if needed.

The Servants of Chaldea never expected it to happen, not this soon at least….

Caster, Cu Chulainn, has been killed in action.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Scab Removal, The Imperfect Knight**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Normally I would tell why I am so late but I won't. This time I am going to take some time to announce a few things. One of them being that I plan to publish How to Smile, along with a few of my other stories, to **AO3**. I will still publish everything here first, but this is due to the scare we had some time ago, one reason I hesitated on publishing on this site for a time, or writing any reviews. I'm still setting up but hopefully soon How to Smile will be set up on AO3._

 _Also since there is a good chance of me not publishing anything else this year, Merry Christmas! Also may the Gacha Priest bless your rolls!_

 _Now onto some reviews as usual. Also I want to give thanks to **Sliverbug** and **SaberAoi** for editing/ looking over this. Also, **RenRider** for the help on a certain scene. So give those three a pat on the back or a high five. That or adorable things like cats._

 _Reviews:_

 ** _PasiveNox:_**

 _Thank you for the encouraging Reviews!_

 _ **Dead Pann** :_

 _I suppose if you don't think too hard about it….actually Emiya Alter is the most unlikely one to give advice about children honestly. But I think its better than nothing since Arturia has a E rank in parenting and child education lol._

 _Neither the less…things will get interesting very soon._


End file.
